Magical Hats and Baseball Bats
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Martha has to choose a country to present at the Around the World festival her school is hosting. She decides to pull a random countries name out of a hat. However, the morning after choosing their names they appear in her basement! Why did her senior year have to include babysitting nations and dealing with murderers? Well, at least she has her trusty bat. Based on Gakuen Hetalia
1. Choose a Country Already!

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to Magical Hats and Baseball Bats! This story will be centered around Gakuen Hetalia. Only a little bit. So, review and tell me what you think. **

**I don't know how often this will be updated, but hopefully often ^.^**

**But the story will be like Harry Potter. Cute and charming then at some point a little dark, but back to cute and charming. :D **

**Chapter 1**

**Choose a Country, already!**

"Alright, England make this quick." Mr. Smith, the science teacher said. "It's almost lunch."

England waved him off and began his magic- erm sorry- _science _experiment. It was the Science Fair at Gakuen Hetalia and everyone had to make a science experiment. America made a huge volcano, Greece showed the two species of domestic cats and wild cats, France had an experiment on which woman's lipstick tasted better (he claims its science).

Everyone knew that the supposed science experiment England had was really magic. England was at the front of the classroom where a long table was stretched out for him. On top of the table was a hat. The type a magician would wear.

"Ok, behold as I summon a plethora of bunnies!" England cackled and all the nations shivered. This would not turn at well. England had already begun chanting and the hat began to glow.

"Ok, what the hell is this? This is not awesome!" Prussia commented from the back of the classroom. Austria sighed in annoyance.

"Why are you even here? You were kicked out of the academy!"

"Ja, but I'm a micro nation now. Deal with awesome Prussia!"

Austria and Prussia began arguing and eventually Hungary got involved. Soon, the whole class was in chaos. England couldn't concentrate and chanted the wrong words. Suddenly, a purple haze filled the room and the fighting nations ceased. The hat began glowing and the nations felt a pull toward the hat.

"Yo, Britain, what is up with that hat!?" America yelled.

England was speechless because he had no idea what was going on. All the nations in the classroom were all sucked into the hat. Mr. Smith was hiding under his desk. He was shocked to find all of his students were gone. He picked up the hat England had and looked inside.

Where did they go?

***( Oklahoma)***

"Ms. Davis."

….

"Ms. Davis, wake up!"

"No…"

Martha was happily content with sleeping in her World History class. She has always been good at history so the class was an easy A. however, her teacher, Mr. Nelson, was being a pain in the ass and trying to wake her up.

Mr. Nelson, who was fed up with Martha's attitude, grabbed Martha's manga and took it out from underneath her. Her head landed on the desk with a loud thud. Mr. Nelson inspected the manga. "Hmm One Piece? You like reading about pirates?"

Martha decided to nod and not say anything to Mr. Nelson. His hair was already beginning to turn gray. He was a nice teacher it was just Martha was a difficult student.

"Now, Martha, have you chosen a country to write a report about for the Around the World festival?"

Martha inwardly groaned. Every year the school would put on a Around the World festival ( referred as AW) where students share their countries foods, talk in any accent they wanted, and dress up differently. Basically a day where people goofed off and talked in annoying accents. Each grade level had to set up for AW. Last year it was the freshmen who set up.

It was the senior's turn this year much to Martha's dismay.

"No, I haven't." Martha replied curtly. Mr. Nelson sighed.

"Martha, that was a homework assignment two days ago. Have which country you are doing presented to me tomorrow or you will get a zero."

The bell rang and everyone scrambled out of the class. Martha was glad she was out of there. Martha happened to be too busy to deal with that stupid project. She had to visit her grandmother in the hospital, seeing she was the only family she had left. She had to take care of her eleven year brother, Liam. Then she had a job to help pay the bills and homework.

Yes, Martha's life was hectic, but it's always been this way. Martha was biracial so she had tan skin, black hair, and, surprisingly, blue eyes. The only subject she seemed to excel at was history while at other subjects she failed horribly. Martha was even surprised she got to her senior year.

"Martha, wait up!" Martha turned around and saw her best friend ( and long time crush), Steven running up to her. He had sandy blond hair and warm brown eyes. He was a few inches taller than Martha though.

"Hey, are you ok? I heard about what happened in Mr. Nelson's room." He said as they began walking out of the school. Martha groaned and rolled her eyes.

"He owes me a new manga. I wasn't even done reading it!" She complained. Steven chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Calm down, Martie. Listen, just ask for it tomorrow after you tell him which country to do for AW festival." Martha groaned again. She was glad she didn't have work today because she was afraid she would snap at all of her customers.

Martha had a part time job at Journey's. She worked there on Sundays and Tuesdays. The pay was decent, but Martha wasn't complaining because at least she got money for it.

"Hey, Steven, I'll call you later. I gotta get home and get dinner ready for Liam. See ya!" Martha gave Steven a quick hug and ran down the sidewalk toward their home. It was still pretty hot in Oklahoma. She was glad it rained last weekend.

Martha arrived at her home. It was a ranch style house and it was one story, but it came with a basement and the bedrooms were upstairs. Four bedrooms and three baths was a nice deal. Martha unlocked the front door with her key and came in.

Liam was already sitting at the counter in the kitchen doing his homework. He smiled when he saw her. Liam was adopted. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He had a childlike innocence surrounding him. Sure, Liam was a good kid, but that didn't stop him from being rude from time to time.

"Hey, sis. How was school?" he asked casually as he began tackling his English homework. Martha shrugged and replied it was good.

"I gotta find a country to do for the AW festival. Ugh, I don't wanna do it!"

Liam rolled his eyes. Sometimes you'd think he was the mature one. "Martha, quit acting like a baby and choose a flipping country! It's not difficult."

"I wanna do America."

"A foreign country."

"Yeah, but I can't decide really. Help me, Liam." Martha brought her younger brother into a hug.

"O-ok. Go get a hat, get a list of the countries name online and print it out. Then cut the names out, put them in the hat. Finally, you choose a random country and do that for your report! How's that?" Liam said feeling proud for coming up with a clever idea.

"That's an awesome idea! I love it. I'll go do that right after making dinner." Martha proclaimed.

"Hey, let's have Chinese food." Liam joked and he began to laugh as he saw the look of disgust on Martha's face. When they were younger their grandmother had ordered Chinese food. It resulted in them having food poisoning. So, it was decided from that day forth that they would never have Chinese food again.

Martha and Liam agreed on ordering pizza, finishing their homework, and then watching a movie if they weren't tired. Martha began to do her English and Science homework which she struggled with, but was able to do it.

The pizza arrived and they ate to their hearts content. Afterwards, Martha began doing what Liam suggested. She went into her grandma's room to see if she could find a hat.

Martha's grandma was very sick and in the hospital. Martha and Liam had no parents to care for them, so they were in a pickle. However her Aunt Jenny offered to pay for their grandmother's medical treatment and the mortgage on the house. Martha decided to help out and decided to get a job. She helped her Aunt Jenny pay for the electricity, heat and water bills.

Martha's grandfather died when she was 10. It was hard on all of them, but they knew they had to keep going on with their lives.

Martha entered her grandmother's room and went straight to the closet. She opened it up and saw her grandmother's clothes hung up and the shoes in the bottom. What got her attention was at the top of the closet. It was a hat, the type a magician might wear. This was perfect! Martha reached up and pulled the hat down.

On further inspection, Martha realized there were strips of paper in the hat. One strip was turned over and it said, "America." Well, that saved Martha more time than cutting out pieces of paper. Who knew her grandfather had left something of use?

Martha left her grandmother's room and found Liam in the basement. The basement was very spacious. It had a flat screen TV with a Xbox and Playstation hooked up to it. There was a pool table in the corner. Farther back, there were two air mattresses where Martha and Liam used to have their guests sleep when they had sleepovers. There was a piano that Martha used to play, but she stopped playing and it was gathering dust in the back of the basement. It was also supplied with a couch and a bathroom.

Martha walked over to the pool table and put the hat down on it. Liam inspected the hat and smiled. "Ok, sis. Choose your country." Martha gulped and put her hand in the hat. Her fingers fiddled around in the hat for a minute until Liam yelled at her to hurry up. She pulled out a strip of paper that said:

**SPAIN**

"Hell no. That country reminds me of too many bad memories at Jen's house." Martha said.

"What bad memories?" Liam inquired.

"The Cheetah Girl's 2! It took place in Spain. God knows how much I hate Disney Channel and their movies. I'm getting another country." Martha pulled out another countries name.

**CHINA**

"I hate Chinese food." She declared.

**AUSTRIA **

"Boring!"

**RUSSIA**

"Too damn cold."

"Martha! Quit procrastinating and choose one!" Liam yelled out of frustration. Usually, Martha was the mature one. Why was she choosing to act like a baby?

"Screw it. I'm going to bed. Night, Liam. Remember we are going to see grandma in the hospital tomorrow." Martha said and trudged upstairs. She took a warm shower, got in her pajamas and went upstairs to go to her room. Her cellphone rang and she talked to her other friend, Jen. The one forced her to watch that damn Disney Channel movie. After talking to her, she curled up in her bed and went to sleep. This time she tried hard not to think of her mother and father, but old memories plagued her mind.

Eventually, after fighting off the bad memories, she fell asleep.

***( The Next Morning)***

"Let's wake her up already. She needs to go to school. Her brother told us too."

"No, the senorita is sleeping and she looks so cute."

"Will she become one with me, da?"

"Don't touch her , aru!"

Voices. Why was she hearing voices? Martha tried to ignore them, but the voices kept talking. _Oh no, it can't be happening now. Not now! _Martha thought. She began feeling panicked and started breathing heavily.

The four men in the room noticed this. "What's wrong with her? She doesn't seem to well."

Martha wanted them to stop talking. If she opened her eyes and no one was there then…

Martha took a chance and opened her eyes. In front of her were four incredibly handsome men. Martha glanced over to the side of her bed and saw her baseball bat, who she called Sadie. Martha grabbed Sadie and hit the Chinese man. He yelled "Aiyah!" as he rolled around in pain. The two other men scrambled for the door.

The one left standing in her room smiled. "You will become one with me, da?"

Martha growled. "Of course not!" She ran forward about to beat his brains with Sadie until Liam burst into the room.

"Martha, stop it. It's alright. They won't hurt us."

Martha looked at him like he was insane. "Yeah, four random guys in our house. Yeah, that's alright." She replied sarcastically.

Liam went over to Martha and tried to calm her down. She put Sadie down and listened to him speak. "Ok, remember how yesterday you pulled four countries name out of your hat? Well, this is them. I got up early to eat cereal in the basement and these four guys were down there. They looked confused and they told me their names. They are, um, countries."

Martha blinked and scanned the four men in her room. The Chinese man was still holding his nose in agony. The other one was definitely Spanish and the other two men had to be from Russia and Austria then.

"Hold on, so they are countries? Like the ones I pulled out of my hat?" Martha asked as she stared at the four men. Liam nodded.

"That is China." Liam pointed to China who was still holding his nose. "That's Russia." He pointed to the man who wanted to become one with her. "That is Austria. "He had glasses and a mole on his face. "And this is Spain." He pointed to the man who was holding hiding behind Liam.

Martha didn't know what to believe at all. The explanation was reasonable yet really freaky. The thing that she noticed about these countries is that they all had on school uniforms. They had on blue jackets with a V neck vest and a white long sleeved shirt to go under it. They had on blue plaid pants. Martha almost wanted to laugh, but she kept herself from doing so.

"Ok, you are countries?" Martha questioned the four men who nodded in response. "How is that even possible?"

"Um, we are more like the human personifications of our country, aru." China replied.

What Martha really wanted to know is what she and Liam were going to do. Would they have to stay here with them?

"Can't you guys go home or something?" Martha asked.

"No, senorita. We were currently in school and a science experiment done by that idiota England caused us to end up in that hat." Spain replied. He was smiling the entire time which made Martha irritated.

Liam knew that today he was going to see the motherly side of Martha. Yesterday, she acted like an immature brat and today she would be, well, different.

"Liam, I'll call in sick. I don't think going to school and leaving these four alone is such a good idea. Let's go get some breakfast and we can discuss it." Martha said.

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving." Austria yawned and left Martha's room.

Martha had a bad feeling that this day was going to be very hectic.

**A/N: Yep, so they took that well. In later chapters you'll find out that a lot of stuff doesn't surprise Martha or Liam. And I bet you are wondering why she is freaking out? All shall be revealed soon!**

**Leave a review and let me know how I did!**


	2. Come Spend The Day With Us

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I started high school this week and I slightly hate it but it's kind of growing on me. Thursday was my best day. **

**Anyway, Here's chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2**

**Spend The Day With Us!**

"Can't we request to have you cook something we like?" Spain whined. After settling down, everyone gathered at the breakfast table. China, Spain, and Austria wanted to have a breakfast from their home country.

Martha glared and pointed a whisk at them. "It's my house. Therefore whatever I cook you four will eat it. Got that?"

Austria sighed irritably. "Fine, but just don't feed us those disgusting, greasy hamburgers. I still don't see how America can eat that stuff all day."

That caught Liam's attention. "So, tell me, what's America like?"

Russia kept smiling, but a dark aura began to surround him. "Kolkolkol. Amerika…"

Martha's eyes widened in fear. Spain, China, Liam and Austria all backed away from the breakfast table. They knew that when Russia started acting like that then that meant he may hurt someone. Liam suddenly remembered the Cold War between Russia and America. Could it be they still had bad blood between them?

"Um, the pancakes are ready everyone!" Martha said nervously. The dark aura surrounding Russia disappeared and he smiled. He looked confused at why no one else was sitting at the table.

"Hmmm? What's wrong? Breakfast is ready. Come eat." Russia said.

"Y-yes Russia!" Everyone sat down at the breakfast table and began eating. There were pancakes, bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs. Martha prepared a lot because she figured four grown men or nations would eat a lot. When Martha told everyone that, China and Spain laughed.

"Just wait until you meet America. He eats everything. I still don't know how he eats so much and never gets fat!" China exclaimed.

"That's Senor America for ya." Spain said.

Martha and Liam were actually eager to meet their country. He couldn't be that bad, right? _I hope I pull his name out next…Wait! Who said anything about pulling more names? _

While Liam talked to the four nations, Martha began to wonder what to do. They claimed to be from World Academy. When Martha questioned them why they went to school, Austria said it was just for fun. They did it every once in a while where they would go to school and act like teenagers. She could understand that it would be a break from all of their duties. For some reason, the countries were stuck in her grandfather's hat.

What was she supposed to do? She didn't have time to take care of human personifications! She had a job, her senior year which meant studying and taking the SATs, her job, and visiting her grandmother. Martha began to feel dizzy when she thought of all the work she had to do.

After eating and cleaning up, they all gathered in the basement to discuss the situation. It turned out that they had their back packs and it had several pieces of clothing.

"Well, if you all have three outfits then Martha will be annoyed if she has to wash your clothes all the time. Maybe we can go to the mall and get you some more clothes." Liam suggested.

Martha shook her head. "There's no way I'm spending my hard earned cash on you four! I have to help pay the bills on the house and-" Spain held up his hand to stop her from talking more.

"Senorita, we appreciate that you are letting us stay in your home, but you don't need to buy clothes or do anything else for us. We can take care of ourselves. But it would be fun to check out the mall, right?"

"Yeah, let's go there. It'll be fun, aru." China said.

"Ok, ok. We can go. Let me call in sick and then we can all get dressed and go." Martha said.

She grabbed the phone and called her school. The secretary, Mrs. Black, hoped her and Liam got better. Well, that was easy. She knew that Steven and Jen would be freaking out. Leslie probably wouldn't care at all and Scott would just…smile. Yes, she had very lively friends.

Martha and Liam left the basement so the four countries could go change. Martha knew that her Jen would be freaking out. She was actually worried about her best friend because she and Leslie did not get along at all. Last time Martha was sick, Jen was forced to hang out with Leslie and the two are polar opposites. So, of course, Jen and Leslie got into a huge fist fight which got the two of them suspended. But that was in fifth grade, they had to be more mature, right?

When Martha got up into her room, she put on a pair of blue jeans, a baby blue blouse, and a gray jacket. It was raining today so it was a little cool outside. Martha trudged downstairs and saw the four nations and Liam waiting for her.

They went outside into the driveway and got in Martha's car. Spain quickly hopped in the front seat with Martha. Liam, Austria, and China were in the back seat with Russia. The trio was all shaking, but Russia was oblivious to it as always.

The drive to the mall didn't take too long. In the car, her favorite song "Burn it Down" by Linkin Park was on so she didn't pay attention to the time or the look of horror on Liam's face. Spain was in the front seat smiling and from time to time and would stick his tongue out at China, Austria and Liam. In response, Liam and China had flipped him off. Austria wouldn't show such rude behavior in front of a lady nonetheless.

"Alright, we are here. Um, there aren't a lot of people here. So do whatever. In about two hours, we will meet up again." Martha told the four countries and Liam.

Russia dragged China to what seemed to be a weaponry shop. They were usually open for Halloween when people or kids wanted fake swords or knives. It disturbed Martha quite a bit that he wanted to go in there. Austria found a music shop where he claimed he wanted to find something to play on the piano in the basement.

"He'll be playing the piano all night long." Spain commented as they walked further into the mall.

Liam laughed. "Hey, Martie, maybe Austria can teach you to play again."

Martha became annoyed and shook her head. "No, I really don't want to play it. Austria can take it back with him to the World Academy." She narrowed her eyes at Spain. "Speaking of academies, when are you going back?"

Spain shrugged but he still had a smile plastered on his face. "I don't know. Aw, are you tired of our company? You have only known us for one day. Do you hate us?"

Martha chose not to answer and walked ahead of Spain and Liam. No, more like stomped. She happened to be very annoyed because her day was turning out like this. They went into a few stores where Spain just flirted with the employees there and Martha had to pull him away multiple times.

"Man, Spain, you made those women get all embarrassed and everything. You are quiet the charmer." Liam commented as they walked out of Aeropostale.

Spain laughed. "No, mi amigo France, is more of a charmer. However I am afraid your sister will beat him with, um, what was your bat's name again?"

"Sadie." Martha answered curtly.

"Well, if you ever meet France then just beat him with Sadie."

The trio passed by Jounrey's and Martha saw it was open. Spain said the shoes looked cool, but Martha grabbed his arm and pull him back. Martha's supervisor, Autumn, was a nut. Well, a flirtatious nut. She could speak Spanish and Italian.

Plus, she happened to have a thing for hot foreign guys with an accent. So, if she found out that Martha was living with four men who were human personifications of a country that she loved, well, shit would go down.

"Ah, she can't be that bad Martha." Spain commented as they walked into Gamestop. Liam began looking at the new Kingdom Hearts game and Martha was looking at a Super Mario video game.

"Yes, she is. So, please, if you ever meet her, be prepared. She's a nut. And clumsy." Martha said. Before Spain could comment, she heard yelling and cursing. Martha wouldn't have minded if it all hadn't been in Chinese.

Martha, Liam and Spain ran out of Gamestop and saw China with an armful of Hello Kitty related items. Martha and Liam gaped at the scene as several security guards chased the 4000 year old nation. Spain just shook his head and muttered something in Spanish under his breath.

Austria and Russia were being followed by even more security guards. "Um, what are we going to do?!" Liam asked frantically.

China, Russia, and Austria made a U-turn and were running the other way. Martha, Liam, and Spain ran with them.

"Follow me. We'll get back to the car, but China drop that Hello Kitty merchandise!" Martha ordered.

"No, aru! I love Shinatty-chan, aru!" China squealed as he hugged his multiple Hello Kitty plush toys.

They all ran to the front entrance and busted out of the mall. When they scrambled into Martha's car, she drove off quickly. Russia commented that the security guards probably got her license plate number and asked if he could beat them with a pipe. If things got out of hand, she may let Russia do that.

"Ok, so are we going to the hospital to see Grandma Martha?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, Grandma Martha is doing better or so I hear. I swear Dr. Jacobs is a fool." Martha said angrily.

Austria cast the two siblings suspicious glances. "Grandma Martha? Are you named after your grandmother?"

"Yeah." Martha replied. She wasn't very fond of telling this story, but she owed them an explanation. "My mom thought my grandmother was a strong, wonderful woman. So, I was named after my grandmother because my mom thought I would be strong, kind, and wonderful just like her. I used to adore the story when I was younger, but there's no way I can be like my grandmother. It's actually quite silly."

"But Grandma Martha is awesome! When she was released from the hospital, we had a huge party and there was a drinking game. Man, grandma drank two bottles of Vodka! It was awesome!" Liam put in.

Russia's smile grew bigger. "Vodka? I think I may like your grandma very much."

Martha smiled. "Trust me you will."

The rest of car ride past peacefully. Martha did scold China for stealing and he was going to return everything. China hugged his Hello Kitty plushies tighter and begged not make him take it back.

Once they got to the hospital, Martha was in a bad mood, China was still whining, Russia kept mumbling about drinking Vodka, Liam and Spain just talked quietly. Martha was trying to decide how she should tell her grandmother about the countries. Then again, Martha has always told her grandmother everything. Sure, she has lied to her about doing her homework, or where she was going, but keeping something this big wouldn't be fair.

They arrived at the hospital and all of them got into the elevator. Once they arrived on the 8th floor, the nations followed Martha and Liam to their grandmother's room. It was room 847. Martha took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A loud, "Come in!" was heard.

In the bed was an old African American lady with gray hair that was in a ponytail. She had on a hospital gown on and in front of her was some of the hospital food. Martha suspected that she hadn't even touched the food.

"Look, it's my grandbabies! Did you bring me some decent food?" Grandma Martha asked excitedly. Even though she was old, she could still act like a kid at times.

Liam laughed and shook his head. "No, grandma we didn't. We have been busy all day. _Really busy._"

Grandma Martha frowned at the fact she would have to eat the disgusting hospital food again. Martha sat down on her bed. "Grandma, how are you doing? Will you be released soon?"

"I don't know. Dr. Jacobs insisted that I stay for a few more months. They want to try this new medicine on me or something. Can't they just accept the fact that I'm getting old and your Aunt Jenny is just wasting her money?" Grandma Martha shook her head. "Also, you should go have fun, baby. You are a senior this year. You should go have fun and live your life. Not working, visiting me, and pretty much acting like an adult already."

"I'll be 18 in January. I've been acting like a adult for several years now. I'm used to it. You just need to get better." Martha replied.

Liam gulped. Usually, the two would get into arguments. Their grandmother wanted Martha and Liam to stop worrying about her and live a great life and Martha wanted to make sure her grandma was healthy and alive. Before Liam could say anything, Russia came into the room still wearing a creepy smile on his face.

"So, this is your grandma, da? Do you like Vodka?" Russia asked. Liam backed up and Martha face palmed.

"Um, yeah I like Vodka. But who are you exactly?"

This was going to take a ton of explaining.

"Sure you guys can stay there as long as you like!" Grandma Martha squealed. The old woman was actually glad that someone was going to be watching her two grandchildren.

"I hope it won't be too much trouble, Miss Davis." Austria said.

"Si, we don't want to cause trouble." Spain said.

Grandma Martha laughed. "Well, we have been talking for the hour and a half and you seem like very interesting individuals. Sure, human personifications of countries may seem a little farfetched, but I assure you it's fine. Just don't rape or do anything to my grandbabies, please."

"We won't!" The nations answered in unison.

Martha couldn't believe her grandma actually believed this and didn't care. _Sure you can stay with my grandbabies. It doesn't matter if you are incredibly hot and actually maybe rapists! _

"Alright, it's time to go. I got to get home. Bye grandma. We'll visit you another time." Martha and Liam hugged their grandmother tightly.

***( Back at the house)***

"Ok, I got school tomorrow so you four are to not leave the house under any circumstances. I have a few extra air mattresses over in the corner. Until we get this figured out, you will be staying in the basement." Martha declared.

It was nighttime and Martha and Liam were incredibly tired. Russia was already on the couch sleep. China had blown up the air mattresses and was setting some sheets down on them.

"Martha, will you be getting our other amigos out of the hat?" Spain asked hopefully.

"I didn't plan on it. But maybe if you don't cause any more trouble I may, but don't guarantee it." Martha answered curtly. Spain hugged Martha and thanked her.

"She didn't even promise anything. Just shut up and let's get some sleep." China said. He grabbed his Hello Kitty plushy, laid down on the mattress and tried to fall asleep. Austria and Spain had to share a mattress, but Liam said they would try to get another one by tomorrow.

"Goodnight!" Martha and Liam said as they left the basement. There was no reply since the four countries were sound asleep.

"Night, sis. But hey, should we pull the other countries out of that hat? I mean it'd be the right thing to do. Spain told me he was worried about his friends." Liam said.

Martha yawned and stared sleepily at her brother. "I don't know, Liam. Let's just see how tomorrow is." With that said Martha went into her room, got her pajamas on, and fell asleep that night.

This time no bad dreams plagued her that night for the first time in years.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was tired and I started high school this week. I hate it then I started to like it, but now I'm hating it again. Anyway, I'm going to start writing the third chapter today and hopefully get it out by tomorrow or Monday. Tuesday at the latest. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Updated: 8/25/12**


	3. You Chose Me?

**A/N: Hello! This chapter we will meet Martha's friends and Martha did forget about choosing a country for the AW festival so… let's see how it goes!**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed! Y'all are awesome! :D **

**Chapter 3**

**You Chose Me?**

Martha's mind was wandering in her math class. The teacher, Mrs. Steward, was going on about fractions. Martha's mind, however, was on the four countries currently in her home unsupervised. Martha said she would try to come home for lunch, but at this rate it may be impossible. During lunch, she would have to do some of her makeup work. Lunch was a great time to do homework that's due in the next class.

The bell rang signaling lunch. All of the students grabbed their notes, books, and backpacks. Martha stayed a bit to ask a Mrs. Steward a few questions about the homework since she was confused.

After a five minute explanation, Martha walked to the lunch room. The aroma of food wafted into her nose as she got closer. Her mouth was watering and she could smell pizza. Turns out, Steven, Leslie, Jen, and Scott had a box of pizza with them. Jen smiled, waved, and scooted over so that Martha could sit next to her.

Jen was a African American girl with long black hair, which was usually in a ponytail, and big brown eyes. Jen was a nice girl, but did have a few problems controlling her anger. When both girls were mad, then it would be best to steer clear of them for a while. Jen was good friends with Scott, but disliked Leslie a lot. Jen was a girl who wanted to have fun while Leslie was serious all the time. When the two girls met, Leslie complained about how loud she is and they fought and disagreed on everything.

Leslie had shoulder length blond hair and icy blue eyes. Jen had made the comment, "They can stare right into your soul." Leslie was from England and it turns out she was incredibly strict and serious. However, if Leslie had a party she let loose and had fun. Leslie had also called Jen an obnoxious American. Steven, out of everyone in the group, got along with her the best. It did make Martha a little jealous at first. Actually, it still does. Scott was also from England, but Leslie found him annoying and said he lost all of his English roots. Martha remembered when Scott had first came and he had a British accent, but now it was almost gone while Leslie still had hers.

Scott had red hair and brown eyes. He almost looked like Ron Weasly in a way. He was a happy go lucky guy (which is probably why Leslie doesn't like him and Jen is good friends with him) and was always positive. Scott and Martha were good friends and she enjoyed his company.

Yes, Martha's friends were very interesting and the fact that they still dealt with each other was very interesting.

"Martha, I'm so glad you are back! Hey, we drew straws and Leslie is hosting a party! It'll be tomorrow at 7 and will end whenever." Jen chirped excitedly.

Martha grabbed a slice of pizza and didn't say anything. Once in a while, they would all draw straws and see who would throw a party. It could be a Halloween, Christmas, Thanksgiving, or beginning and end of the school year party. Martha always preferred to host the Halloween parties instead.

"Martie, are you feeling better? You look tired." Steven put a hand on her forehead to check for a fever. A blush appeared on Martha's face and she nodded.

"I-I'm perfectly fine." Martha stuttered. Steven smiled at her and took his hand off of her forehead.

Jen and Scott seemed to be the only two who suspected Martha had a crush on Steven. Scott smirked and kept eating his pizza while Jen watched Martha and Steven talk. Leslie just rolled her eyes and ignored it.

"Do you want me to pick you up for the party?" Steven asked. "We usually leave around the same time and-"

"A party? May we come, da?"

Da? Martha recognized that word! She turned around and saw Russia, China, and Spain. They were back in their regular uniforms.

"Martha? You look funny with your mouth hanging open like that!" Spain chuckled and waved a hand in front of her face.

"What are you three doing here!?" Martha yelled.

"Oh, we came to see you, aru. Roderich wouldn't get off of the piano." China replied.

Roderich? Who was Roderich? Wait, it would be too weird if they called each other by their respective countries. Are these their real names?

"Who are these three blokes?" Leslie asked as she inspected the three nations.

"Si, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Pleasure to meet you, senorita." Spain grabbed Leslie's hand and planted a kiss it. Her face turned red and she was at a loss for words.

"I'm Yao Wang, aru." China bowed.

"I'm Ivan Branginski. Would you like to become one with me, da?"

Scott raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Become one with you? What happens if we do?"

"Scott, shut the hell up and keep eating your pizza." Martha ordered. Scott seemed a bit offended but he smiled anyway and kept eating his pizza.

"Um, everyone, these are my friends. They were taking care of my grandma because they are interns at the hospital. I've known them for a while and yesterday they came to check on Liam and I. So, um, yeah."

Martha scolded herself mentally for coming up with such a horrible lie. Usually, she had time to plan for a lie, but this time it couldn't be helped. Steven eyed Martha skeptically and knew she was lying. He knew her to well and could see when she was upset, lying, or afraid.

"So, do you guys want to come to the party? I'm sure Martha would love to take you!" Jen said.

Spain stared at Martha with his emerald colored eyes. It was the puppy dog look and Martha knew it to well. She really didn't want to, but seeing the look on Spain's face made her feel bad and she remembered the way he asked her about getting their friends out of that hat.

"Fine you guys can come. But we are to leave when I want to leave, clear?"

Spain hugged Martha, which made her blush. "Thank you, Martie. You won't regret it." Soon, Russia and China joined in on the group hug.

However the moment was ruined when Martha's world history teacher, Mr. Nelson, came in with a clipboard and pen in his hands. "Miss Davis?"

Martha's eyes widened in realization. She completely forgot about her assignment. Martha found the strength to say, "H-hello. What's up?"

Mr. Nelson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I really need to answer that? You know what I am here for. _What country are you doing for the AW festival?_"

"Um-" Martha drawled on.

"You will get a zero and that will bring down your grade."

"No it won't. I have a ninety something in that class. One zero won't hurt me." Martha retorted.

Mr. Nelson's face was turning beet red from anger. Martha hadn't seen him this mad since her, Scott, and Jen pulled a prank on him for April Fools Day last year. "I choose Spain!" She yelled, but then covered her mouth and said lower, "I will do Spain for the AW festival."

Mr. Nelson wrote down Spain next to Martha's name on his list. "Ok, in class Monday, I want you to at least know a few facts about Spain then we will talk about booths." He put on an incredibly fake smile. "Thank you for cooperating, Miss Davis."

Once he walked away, Martha growled and ate another piece of pizza. Spain was looking at her with admiration in his eyes. "You chose me, senorita?" His emerald eyes were sparkling.

Martha swallowed a piece of pizza and nodded. "Yeah, I did pull you first out of my hat so of course I'll choose you." Spain gave Martha another hug.

"Fine then. I guess you didn't think China was good enough to do, aru." China said.

"No, it's not that. I just happen to hate Chinese food….and why the hell did I just say that?"

China exploded and started cursing in Chinese. The whole cafeteria was staring at him as he ranted. Russia picked China up and hugged him. "You know I like your food."

China blushed and asked Russia to put him down. "No, you will become one with me. Let's go."

China began kicking and screaming. "No, no, no! Martha help me! But before that, you will have Chinese food tonight! No objections!"

"I am not having Chinese food, dammit!" Martha yelled.

***( At home)***

"I can't believe I'm having Chinese food." Martha grumbled.

They were all situated at the table and Martha and Liam were dreading the very food that caused them food poisoning. The day had been stressful enough with Martha's friends questioning her about her new _friends_ and the party.

China came out with a platter of food, all arranged with meats, vegetables, and noodles. Liam and Martha looked at each other nervously and gulped.

"Fuck you Martha. If you kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't be eating this crap." Liam whispered.

"Alright, dig in!" China declared. Russia, Spain, and Austria began eating the Chinese food while Martha and Liam stared at the food with distaste. Liam gulped and grabbed the plate of noodles. He was tempted to ask if China cooked any dog, but decided against it.

He picked up the fork, twirled the noodles around his fork and put them in his mouth. Everyone watched in anticipation as he swallowed the noodles. Liam smiled and said, "It's yummy."

Martha stared at her brother in shock. How could he like Chinese food after the life threatening ordeal they went through? Martha then realized that she was overreacting. There were plenty of chances where she could have tried Chinese food again, but the stubbornness got to her.

She grabbed her fork and stabbed a piece of sweet of sour chicken. Martha inspected before she got up the courage and plopped it in her mouth. Different flavors all swirled in her mouth and delighted her taste buds.

It was actually not that bad.

"Well, Martha, do you like it?" China asked hopefully.

Martha was too proud to admit that she actually loved the sweet and sour chicken. So she shrugged and said, "It's ok. I can eat it again." That answer seemed to be enough for China. Soon, he was encouraging Martha and Liam to try different foods.

Liam observed his sister as she interacted with the nations. She was smiling and laughing like she used to do in the old days before there grandma got sick. Liam made a mental note to thank the nations for making her sister so happy. He began to wonder what it would be like if more nations came.

***( Later on that night)***

Martha was doing homework for one of her college credit classes. She hated the fact that she was almost eighteen. That meant she would have to go to college, but she couldn't do that because of Liam and her grandmother. Why was she trying so hard to be strong when in reality she just wanted to break down and cry all the time?

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she said, "Come in." Martha didn't look up from her homework, but she felt someone sit down on her bed.

"Ah, are you doing your homework?" Spain asked casually. Martha nodded. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice the look of admiration on Spain's face.

"Martha, why did you choose me?" Spain asked again his tone more serious than before.

"What?" Martha sat up and turned to face Spain. He was wearing brown boxers and a red tank top.

"I mean you chose to do me for the Around the World festival. I was just a little curious to know why…"

Martha shrugged. "Well, you were the first country I pulled out of the hat so it's only fair that I choose you. Right?"

Spain nodded, stood up, and walked to the door. "Well, _noche Buena senorita_ Davis. I'll see you in the morning."

Martha mumbled something in response that sounded like goodnight. After a few more minutes of frustration, she went to sleep unable to work anymore.

**A/N: Wow, I apologize for lying! I said that I would have this up by Tuesday, but it's Saturday! Looks like this will be only updated on weekends now. Sorry. I had a bunch of homework, my mom and I had a fight, but she's getting me some manga today to make up for it! Alright, well I'm going ahead to write the fourth chapter. **

**Updated: 9/1/12**


	4. And then there was seven?

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! I was going to have it where the new countries showed up later, but I couldn't resist adding more! I already have a order in which they can go, but you know ^.^ **

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 4**

**And then there was seven?**

Liam knew he was going to regret this instantly.

He woke up at six in the morning, which is surprising because he always sleeps in on the weekends, and ran downstairs to the basement. He entered and he saw Spain on the couch with a Italian man, who looked incredibly pissed off. Austria was sitting on the bench near the piano and was talking to a guy with blond hair that was slicked back and blue eyes, but a different shade than his sister's. Another Italian man was clinging onto the blond guy.

The Italian man looked up, smiled, and waved at Liam. "Ve~ Hi! Are you the one who pulled us out of the hat?" He pranced( yes, he pranced! Seriously!) over to Liam and gave him a hug. It made Liam feel uncomfortable, but the man kept talking. "I'm North Italy! Ve~ My fratello is on the couch and he's South Italy!"

What?!

Liam could have sworn that he pulled out two names last night. He pulled out Italy and Germany. He didn't know they would be getting _**three** _people. Oh God, Martha was going to bludgeon him with her bat once she found out.

Liam had felt pity for Spain and the other countries who probably wanted there friends back. So, he went behind Martha's word last night and pulled two names from the hat. Now, he had North and South Italy and Germany. He hoped that Martha wouldn't react badly.

"Italy, get off the poor boy." Germany pulled the back of Italy's blazer and got him off of Liam. Germany held his hand out for Liam to shake it. "I'm Germany. Um, thank you for pulling us out of that hat. It was really...dark in there."

Liam shook Germany's hand and noticed how strong he was. "Yeah, no problem. But I don't know how my sister is going to react. She has a bat...a big one."

Austria shrugged. "Well, as long as we stay quiet and wait till she wakes up then we can explain things to her calmly."

"Yeah and if Martha doesn't agree then I will hit her with my pipe." Russia then pulled out a water pipe from God knows where. China shrinked back a bit, but Russia was oblivious as always. Liam bagan to wonder if Russia was really that scary or he was just misunderstood.

"Ok, well, I'm going back to bed. Don't come upstairs at all or make a bunch of noise until I talk to Martha." Liam shivered a bit thinking how her wrath would be unleashed.

***( Later on that morning)***

Martha felt unsually warm. She knew it was still August, but the air conditioned should have been on. It couldn't have been cut off, right? Martha rolled over and her face was extremely close to someone elses. Opening her eyes, Martha came face to face with a sleeping Italian. He had brown hair and a idle curl was sticking up. He was smiling and he looked incredibly peaceful.

Burning in the back of Martha's mind she figured he was a country. Seriously, why her? She already had a party to go to tonight and now another one was coming. The Italian wrapped his arm around Martha's waist and drew her closer to him. She blushed furiously and wished that he would let go now. Prying herself out of his grasp was a incredibly tough task.

"Italy?" A voice called softly.

The bedroom door opened up and another man with the World Academy uniform came in. He had blond hair that was slicked back and blue eyes, which Martha noticed were a lighter shade of her blue eyes. He caught Martha's glare and he looked apologetic.

"Sorry, your bruder told us not to wander around until you woke up, but of course Italy doesn't listen well. I'm Germany, by the way."

Martha nodded. "Um, can you-" Italy then rolled off of the bed with Martha still in his arms. Italy landed on top of her and continued to snuggle his face into her breasts. Unfortunately, her baseball bat was on the other side of the bed. Germany scrambled over to where Italy and Martha were laying, pulled Italy off of her, and then yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ITALY?! YOU DON'T TREAT A GIRL LIKE THAT! WHEN WE GET BACK HOME YOU WILL BE RUNNING MORE LAPS THAN EVER, ITALIA!"

Italy started crying and apologizing. "VE~ I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to do anything like that and plus I came up here and she looked like she was in pain so I thought if I got in the bed with her then she would stop shaking and she did, but I fell asleep too and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He began to cower.

From downstairs, Liam, Austria, and China were situated at the breakfast table and they all sighed.

"Looks like Martie found out. She's going to be freaking pissed." Liam said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Turns out Martha was incredibly mad. She yelled at Liam for going behind her back and, well, Martha got to meet Romano.

Let's just say they have very-erm-_colorful language. _In the end, the two of them were almost best friends.

"I can't believe Martha and my little Romano got along. Even though they did argue in the beginning." Spain said as he flipped the channels on the TV in the basement. Russia nodded in agreement.

"My favorite part is when she beat him with her baseball bat. It was very funny."

Romano started cursing under his breath. His head was killing him though, but he knew he would feel better in a little bit. Yes, he insulted Martha and got bludgeon by her baseball bat, Sadie. In the end, he kind of respected her. Kind of.

Martha was sitting on the piano bench with Austria behind her. Martha was playing a piece on the piano and Austria couldn't be more impressed. Even though she hadn't played in years, she could still read the notes.

"Martha, you are very good. You have impressed me very much. You can take a break." Austria said.

Martha's face flushed from embarassement. She wasn't used to people praising her this much. The two had been working on the piano for a hour and a half. Martha had asked Austria to critique her piano playing and was half way expecting him to say no because he seemed uptight to her. But he agreed and they worked on it happily.

The rest of the day was spent with Martha getting to know the three new countries. Germany seemed very strict to her so she knew they would get along fine. Italy was adorable and he reminded her of a baby brother ( not anything like Liam). Romano had a potty mouth and when the two argued they called each other inapropriate names, but Martha was sure she set him straight.

Eventually the time for the party arrived. The question was who was going to stay with Liam? The only time Liam had ever attended a high school party was when she threw one at her house. Martha knew Spain, China, Russia had to go. Austria didn't have to go, but he said he wanted to. Spain wanted Romano to go, Italy wanted to be with Germany, and Germany wanted to go if there was going to be beer.

It was a highschool party. Of course there would be beer!

Liam offered to stay home by himself, but Martha wasn't sure about it.

"Come on, sis! I'm eleven years old! I can take care of myself. All of you guys go have fun, seriously." Liam insisted. In the end, Martha finally agreed to let him stay home. Before she left, Martha made sure to tell Steven to not pick her up. If Steven picked her up with seven other men then there would be more questions that she could handle. So, they just crammed into Martha's car and hoped for the best.

The drive to Leslie's house was not long at all. Leslie lived in a two story house and she could already see teens outside talking. Martha parked her car and told the countries, "You guys can split up, but at ten-thirty or eleven o' clock we are leaving. Got it?"

Russia patted Martha on the head. "I got it. Goodbye~"

Martha felt uneasy. Something about Russia, the way he talked, was to happy. Way to happy.

Everyone else entered the house. Teens were dancing on the dance floor, others going upstairs to do the dance with no pants, some were drinking and having shots. The only thing that wasn't achohol was the punch. Yep, she has been around this craziness since her freshman year. Jen tackled her from behind and demanded that they danced. Spain danced with them and Martha had to admit he was a great dancer. Romano and Italy were by the snackbar flirting with several girls, who looked drunk.

Martha and Jen had spotted Leslie and Scott making out by the pool. Of course Jen got pictures and planned to use this as revenge later. Autumn, Martha's supervisor was surprisingly there. Jen had invited her because she claimed that Martha had four foreign boyfriends.

"I wanna meet them! Please~!" Autumn begged. Her breath smelled of tequila and she knew her supervisor would be late for work tomorrow. Don't you see how responsible Martha was?

Italy and Romano spotted Martha and came over to her. Autumn purred and stook her hand out. "Bonjour! I-I'm S-pring? No, Winter. I'm Winter~!

Italy smiled. "Bella, I'm Summer! Fratello, which season are you?"

Romano slurred, "Shut the hell up you...you...you...yeah." Well, that was rather disappointing Martha thought glumly.

Jen had disappeared and Martha couldn't find the nations anywhere. But she was glad when Steven found her and said she wanted to tell her something important. It took all of Martha's self control to not squeal right then and there. Steven led Martha upstairs and took her into one of the vacant rooms. Of course they weren't going to do anything, but being alone in a room with your crush made her feel jittery. Steven had sat down on the bed and rubbed his head while Martha leaned against the wall. "Martie, I got to tell you something."

"Um, ok? What is it?" She asked casually.

Steven got off the bed and came closer to Martha. He hugged her and said, "You know I really really like you. A lot."

Martha nodded her head, but she couldn't help but feel scared. The way he said it was different. Instead of filled with a warm loving tone, it was gruff and cold. Steven stared at her some more until he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Martha thought she would explode.

After all these years of being in the friend zone, Steven had finally admitted he liked her. But the moment was ruined when he tried to lift her shirt off of her head. That's when she realized he didn't mean it at all.

He was drunk.

Martha pushed him away. "Steven, what the hell is wrong with you!? _Get out!" _

Steven growled and he did the unthinkable. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Martha and Steven's eyes both widened, not believing what happened. Martha back away from Steven and opened the door. Once she was out of the room, she ran downstairs and to the outside. Martha got in her car and she began to cry. Steven had _slapped _her. Her best friend was drunk and he had hurt her in the worst way possible. It wasn't the slap that hurt, it was the fact that he most likely didn't return her feelings.

Martha had seen Steven drunk before although he was good at hiding it sometimes. She had seen him flirt with other girls while he was drunk ( and sober). Martha didn't know how long she stayed in the car, but as agreed, the countries came into the car at eleven o'clock. Russia and China dragged a drunk Germany into the car, Italy helped Romano into the front seat and Spain and Austira climbed into the backseat with the others.

Martha was glad none of them noticed the bruise on her cheek. She was espically glad none of them saw her cry.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm ending it here! I have to do my homework plus I just wanted to leave it off here because I'm lazy. I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming out, but hopefully next weekend! ^.^ **

**I know the ending was rushed and pretty crappy, but I can't have my mom's wrath unleashed on me! Plus, you'll find out why Russia was so happy~**

**Thanks y'all! **

**Updated: 9/2/12**


	5. Gone?

A/N:** Finally, it's drama time! While I was doing my Biology homework, it hit me! Oh, this is going to be kind of like a new arc :D enjoy~ **

**By the way, if I randomely stop updating blame me because of my bad grades. I'm trying my best in school, but some of it is too hard -_- **

**I'm in a hurry sorry for grammer mistakes :/**

**Chapter 5**

**Gone?**

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?! You see this bruise! It might as well be your fault. Wait, it is your fault!" Martha yelled. She lifted up Sadie, her baseball bat, and brought the bat down on Russia's head.

That's when shit went down...again!

Blood slowly trickled down Russia's forhead. It was dripping off of his eye lashes now. "Kolkolkol." He laughed. Martha was starting to get scared, but she still held up Sadie, which was covered with Russia's blood.

Liam looked at the scene before him. He couldn't believe what was going on. One minute Romano was telling him about Martha's bruise, the next, it seemed, Russia was about to kill Martha.

Russia took out his pipe and began to approach Martha, while still laughing. What exactly could she do? Russia could kill her! But Martha was going to be brave this time. She ran at Russia and tried to hit Russia in the head again, but he deflected the attack using his pipe. Then Sadie broke.

Martha gaped at the broken bat in her hand. It was a metal bat! How could it break so easily?! Russia lifted up his pipe and smiled. "You will pay for that, da."

Suddenly, the hat started glowing.

Of course to understand why Martha and Russia were fighting, we have to go back to earlier.

***(Sunday Morning)***

"Shit." Martha hissed as she touched the bruise on her cheek. It was red and kind of swollen. Martha had planned to cook breakfast, go to work, force China to return his Hello Kitty merchandise, then finish her homework. But tomorrow she would have to face Steven. Even thinking about him, made her cheeks go red and start burning. The house phone started ringing, but Martha knew not to answer it. It was Steven, obviously.

She didn't want to go downstairs and have everyone see her bruise. They were to drunk and tired last night to care about anything else, so she didn't have to explain her bruise.

Downstairs, Romano was annoyed at the phone constanlty ringing so he answered it. "What the hell do you want? Quit calling here!" He yelled.

"Who is this? Where is Martha?!" Steven asked frantically.

Romano sighed irrtably and yelled to Spain, who was in the kitchen. "Where the hell is that dumb bitch, Martha?!"

Spain poked his head out of the kitched and sighed. "Romano, please don't call mi amigo, Martha, that. And she is still upstairs. Go wake her, please."

Romano growled and told Steven. "Hold on, let me go find that stupid bella."

Romano drowned out Steven's questions and went upstairs. Martha wasn't in her room so he went into the bathroom, where he saw Martha trying to apply a cream to her cheek. "What the fuck happened to you? That is a huge ugly bruise you have on your cheek!"

Martha's face turned even more red. She snatched the phone out of Romano's hand and spoke into the reciever. "Leave me alone! You already caused me enough pain last night, asshat!" Then she hung up and slammed the phone down on the sink.

_Pain last night? What the...? _Romano's eyebrows raised. "Oh, bella donna, you didn't tell me you were having a "friends with benefits" moment with that boy on the phone."

Martha glared at Romano and spotted the curl sticking out of his head. Martha smirked and in a quick motion she pulled Romano's hair curl.

That's when shit went down ( the first time).

"Chigi! WHAT THE FUCK IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU!? OH THAT FUCKING HURT!" Romano yelled.

_It's just a curl. How could that hurt so much? Maybe I can ask Spain later..._ Martha thought.

"Shut up!" Martha snapped. "I have a headache and your bitching sure as hell gonna help me." She rubbed the bruise on her cheek and winced. Tears were forming in her eyes as the pain traveled. Romano noticed that she was about to cry and tried to think of what to do to stop her from crying.

"H-Hey, bat wielding bastard, don't cry. Dammit, didn't I say don't cry?" Romano was starting to freak out because he didn't know how to deal with crying girls.

"Romano? Are you up here?" Germany's boots could be heard stomping in the hallway. Romano was stuck in a bind. He tried to wipe Martha's tears off of her face, but more kept falling and little wimpers could be heard.

"Martha, you don't want the potato eating bastard finding about that bruise, right?" Romano coaxed. Martha nodded slowly.

"Ok, then shut the hell up and quit crying." Romano hissed.

Martha seemed to be snapped back to her senses and stopped crying. She called out to Germany, "We'll be right down! Hold on!"

She then grabbed Romano by his collar and slammed him up against the wall. Her tone was deadly serious. "Romano, if you say one word to anyone about this bruise, then Sadie will be stained with your blood. Comprende?"

Romano shivered. Just what the hell was wrong with her!? She must be bi-polar or something.

Martha then ordered Romano to leave so she could apply some makeup to cover up the bruise. Once that was done, she went downstairs. She spotted Spain sitting the living room and she sat next to him. "Spain, I have a question for ya." She whispered.

Spain smiled. "Si, what is it?"

Martha looked around the living room and it seemed that Romano wasn't anywhere in the area. "I pulled Romano's curl and he freaked out. I noticed Italy had one too. What is up with it?"

Spain's happy expression faltered and he rubbed his temples and chuckled. "Ah, I see you pulled my little Romano's curl. Well," His voice dropped down to a whisper. "The curl is like his erogenus zone.**(1) **Pulling on it is like pulling on his-"

Martha put up a hand to stop him from going any further. "Ok, I think I know to _never _pull someone elses curl again." But Martha was being a little devious on this particular morning. So, pulling a curl was a million times better than kicking Romano in the balls. Yep, that's how she saw it.

After eating breakfast, having some piano lessons with Austria, and doing her AW assignment with Spain, she was tired. Autumn called and said that she wasn't coming into work and therefore Martha had the day off.

Currently, Martha, Liam, and Russia were in the basement watching the movie Red Dawn **(2)**, which Russia didn't approve of at all. Martha was actually cleaning Sadie and watching the movie. Sadie got stained and it's surface would become dirty a few times a year, so Martha made it her duty to make sure her bat was clean and spotless.

"I didn't even attack America during the Cold War, so why would America make a movie about it?" Russia asked. A scowl was on his face and Martha knew that she had better calm him down.

"Oh, Russia. Um, America didn't make this movie. It was just a whole bunch of people paranoid. Nothing more than that."

"Those boys are killing my people." Russia commented.

Liam came to the rescue. "In reality, you would kick those boys asses. It's just a cheap 1980's movie. It's not real."

That seemed to calm Russia down a little bit, but he was still skeptical. Liam was glad he could keep Russia in check. Romano kept staring at Martha and Liam wanted to know what was wrong with the two. As Liam studied Martha some more, he noticed that something powdery was on her cheek, like makeup.

_That's weird. Martie always wears makeup if she's going out somewhere. Why would she wear it around the house?_ Liam's thoughts went into overdrive and he began to wonder if she was trying to impress a certain country. Germany, Spain, China, and Austria seem to get along with her really well... He began to wonder what his grandmother would think about all of this.

Curiosity won out and Liam moved his finger to Martha's cheek and poked it. The two siblings would randmoly poke each other out of boredom sometimes, so this situation didn't change anything. In the process of poking her, the makeup wiped off on his finger. Liam's eyes traveled to Martha, who's face was turning a bright red, to Romano, who was currently laughing, and Russia, who had a look of confusion on his face.

"And you threatned me with that bat to keep quiet. Your brother figured it all out! Hahaha!" Romano fell off the couch and was beginning to cry.

"Sis, why is your face so red? I mean, like, the bruise on your cheek. It looks swollen." Liam said softly. Martha didn't get a chance to answer because Romano was _nice _enough to answer for her.

"She was having friends with benefits with this boy that called earlier."

"Shut up! That is not how I got my bruise!" Martha yelled. She saw no point in lying about it. "Steven was drunk and he slapped me. I guess he packs a mean punch too."

Liam was shocked. Steven was always so nice to him and Martha. Even if he was achohol influenced, he would never hurt her this bad, right?

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have given him that Vodka after all." Russia commented thoughtfully.

It seemed like a atomic bomb was dropped in the room. Or someone farted and everyone became deathly quiet. It was quiet, ok?!

"Y-you gave Steven Vodka? Why would you do that?" Martha asked, her tone deadly serious.

Russia smiled. "Oh, because he looked depressed and when I asked him what was wrong he said, 'I can't find Martie anywhere. Plus, I'm not having fun.' So, I gave him some Vodka to cheer him up. Actually, I gave a lot of kids Vodka at the party. It made me happy to see them drink until they passed out."

Martha felt a new rage overcome her as she gripped Sadie.

So, that is why Martha attacked Russia until the hat started glowing...

"Um, what's up with the hat?" Liam began to back up. Romano was trying to run upstairs, but his body was glowing and he was being pulled toward the hat.

"Ah! Why am I going toward that hat? HELP ME!" Romano screamed. Russia dropped his pipe and his body started glowing yellow. Not long after, Spain, Germany, Italy, Austria, and China were being dragged into the basement.

"What is going on, aru!?" China yelled.

Italy had grabbed on to Germany and was crying. Martha tried to reach out for Spain, but his fingers slipped through her hands, like he was a ghost. Russia's body grew smaller and he was sucked into the hat. The others followed as they grew smaller and disappeared. Then the hat disappeared in a burst of white light. There was no trace of it's existence no more.

Liam and Martha stared at eachother, but Liam had the courage to ask, "Sis, just what the hell happened?!"

**A/N: Yeah, not my best chapter, but next one will be better. So yeah, the hat disappeared uh oh! **

**Updated:9/10/12**


	6. We're All Going, Ok!

**A/N: PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT...kinda...**

**Yeah, I've seen author's do this so we will be doing a Q&A! Just send in your questions for Martha and Liam and they will answer them next chapter ^.^ **

**Um, anyway, I found out I'm still in NJHS. Woo, I thought I was gonna be kicked out. Dodged a bullet there. **

**Russia: Start the story**

**Um...ok D:**

**P.S. Responses to reviews are at the bottom :D I used to always reply to reviews, but I just got lazy and I apologize. So, they will be answered at the bottom from now on unless I forget xD **

**P.S. Like my new pen name? ;)**

**Chapter 6**

**We're all going, ok?!**

***( Gakuen Hetalia)***

"I did it! They're back! Norway, did you see? I brought them back using magic!" Romania cheered and danced around the classroom. After the incident, the Magic Club was called to Mr. Smith's classroom to assist in trying to bring back the missing nations. Norway and Romania had been scrambling over books for the past four days to bring everyone back.

A lot of nations were either really happy or extremely sad that their friends were gone. Romania wanted to get England, the Magic Club leader, back. That afternoon he was sucessful. The right words were chanted, the glowing had begun and the hat appeared. Now, the hat was spewing out gold, tiny figures that resembled nations. The first one that landed on the floor was Prussia.

Because he's so awesome, he got out of the hat first.

Other nations followed suit and they either landed in their seats or on the ground. Romano looked around the room frantically.

"Ah, I'm going to kill that bitch Martha for not helping me!" Romano yelled. He looked around then muttered, "I'm going to miss that stupid bella."

France kicked England in the side. "Do you know how cramped and dark it was in there?! I was in there for a long time. Ugh, your stupid magic doesn't work, stupid England!"

America rubbed his cramped leg. "Yeah, seriously, dude. My legs are sore and have cramps. I never want to go back in that hat again."

"Shut up! Maybe if you wankers weren't arguing then I wouldn't have messed up my magic spell! But thanks to the Magic Club's achievements, we are all out and can resume class."

A chorus of groans sounded from all the tired, irritated nations. Spain, China, Germany, and Austria were worried about Martha and Liam. Italy was crying in the corner saying he would, "miss his new friends". Romano was yelling and growing very irritated. Russia, on the other hand, was still bleeding from where Sadie had hit him. He vowed to get revenge on Martha one day.

"Mi amigo, Martha, is probably worried. Plus, I didn't help her with her AW project!" Spain said sadly. He liked hanging out with Martha and Liam.

America blinked curiously. "Dude, who's Martha? Sounds like a old lady's name or something."

"Martha is the girl we stayed with." Germany said.

"Hold on a tick. You're telling me while we were in that cursed hat, you were staying with a girl?" England asked.

"What the hell? I want to stay with this Martha chick! Where's she at?" America asked. Actually, he was jealous that they got to chill with a girl while they were stuck in a dark, cramp, void hat.

Spain rubbed his chin. "I think she's in... Oklahoma was it?"

America fist pumped. "Hell yeah! She's in America!"

"Oh, how cute is she, Spain?" France asked his fellow Bad Touch Trio member.

"Oh, she's beautiful! Her little brother is adorable too. But, she has a bat named Sadie and she will definately hurt you if you _touch _her."

Russia laughed. "Well, Sadie is dead, da. It's dead."

"Hey, commie bastard, don't talk about my citizen's baseball bats like that!" America yelled threatningly. "Did you kill Sadie?"

Russia smiled. "Yeah, she split in half. It was quite funny to see the terrorized face on Martha's face. But she shall pay one day."

An idea hit America. "Yo, Romania, get that hat going again. I need to protect Martha from the commie bastard."

Romania smiled. "Norway, can you do it? I've always wanted to go see America and this a great oppurtunity to go there."

"If America is going, then I must go too, right? Living with a beautiful girl for a little while is a wonderful idea!" France commented as he began to wonder what Martha was like.

"No, you're not you frog! You are most likely going to traumatize the girl. Plus, America and Romaina _can't go _because it's August and school had just started." England reasoned.

"I'll go with America if that will help, England-san. I also want to see more of America's land." Japan said.

Prussia slung a arm around Canada's shoulder. "The awesome me must go! You're coming to, right?"

"As if I really have a choice..." Canada whispered.

"Alright dudes, It looks like me, Japan, France, England, Romania, Prussia, and Canadia are going to Oklahoma to protect Martha from Russia. The rest of you will stay here and do whatever."

"Hold on, aru! I still have to make Chinese food for Martha and Liam. I'm coming too!"

"Si, I must go too!"

England yelled, "We're all going, ok?! Norway start the chant for the hat. Those who don't want to go can leave." He muttered, "This idea is so stupid."

Norway yawned. "I'm sleepy. Just get me in the morning and I'll do it."

"Hahaha! Tomorrow, the Hero will be off to save his citizens!" America then left the classroom and walked back to his dorm room to start packing. The other countries that came out of the hat were trying to get used to walking again and re-adjust themselves.

But while America was packing he couldn't shake off the feeling that the name Martha was important. As a nation, certain things had always stuck with him so that particular name always made chills go down his spine. Why did he feel almost afraid of someone he never met?

***( Oklahoma)***

Martha and Liam had searched the entire house in search of the hat that disappeared. Martha had secretely hoped that the hat was in her grandmother's room, but the room and closet had turned up empty. Liam was devestated. He had known the countries for five days and he had grown attached to them. Sometimes, it was lonely if Martha was working and partying and Grandma Martha in the hospital, who could pass away any day now. It had been nice to talk to them. Liam figured Martha wasn't taking it that hard, but he wasn't entirely sure.

Martha had taken Sadie's broken remains and threw them in the trash outside. She wished that she wouldn't have to feel this way now. So, lonely and sad. Martha was beginning to wish that she never found the hat in the first place. It would have saved her a ton of trouble. In fact, she was in denial.

_Miss those trouble makers? As if! I have a ton of more important things to do like my SAT, ACT, college applications, AW festival, work, bills, Liam, and Grandma Martha. _

Martha suddenly began to feel sick. All of that things she had to do was entirely stressful and she wasn't sure if she could do it anymore.

"Liam, I'm going up to my room. I don't feel well..." Martha began a series of coughing fits. When she pulled back her hand, tiny specks of blood dotted her hand.

"Martha, go to bed. I'll make you some soup." Liam said as he began to go to the kitchen.

Once Martha got to her room, a memory flooded her mind. She remembered when her grandma was first sick and how she had coughed up blood too. Could they have the same illness? Usually, people would go to the doctor if they coughed up blood, but Martha knew this wasn't the time. She had to stay in school and study, get money, watch Liam, and prepare for college. If she did turn out to be incredibly sick, then she would fall behind in helping pay the bills and her studies.

_Maybe having those countries around weren't so bad after all. I really need help..._

**A/N: Uh oh! Looks like Martha is sick. Next chapter, I'll say what illness Grandma Martha has because I left that out. Oops! Anyway, my birthday is next monday and I can't wait! I'll be_ ok you can guess my age ^.^**

**Review Replies~**

**Linkforever125: Um, nothing is more awesome than Prussia xD And I seriously love Romano and Martha's relationship. I can't wait to write it again which should be fairly soon. And thanks bro, for the compliment. Look, I know we talked about our busy school schedules but update your story! Think of it like a birthday present for me xD You rock too, broseph! Thanks for reviewing ^.^**

**Angel of Randomosity: I love that word! Chigi! Lol! And yes I felt so bad for Sadie. The name of the story is no longer true. There is no baseball bat D: Thanks for reviewing!**

**AwesomeHellee9: Thank you for reviewing my other Hetalia story too! You're awesome ;) Just like your name says haha Thanks for the review ^.^**

**wha: I seriously love your name haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Updated: 9/26/12**


	7. Sickness and Questions!

**A/N: Thanks for the 20 reviews and submitting your questions. Great birthday gift you guys ^.^ The questions will be answered at the bottom and the reviews up top today. **

**I'm glad everyone likes the story ^.^ **

**You can still submit your questions for Martha and Liam, by the way :D**

**Reviews:**

**Silent Phantom Girl: Thank you for the birthday wish! And you'll see the reaction this chapter.**

**DaizNDust: Yes, I love Romania! He is awesome! I don't know a lot about him, but I seriously wanted to include him ^.^ And you're awesome too, Broski! :D **

**Angel of Randomosity: Thanks for submitting the questions ^.^ and yeah I love the name, but I might change it again ._. haha. And if I was 24, I probably wouldn't have the time to be on Fanfiction. xD subtract 9 years haha. **

**Linkforver125: If all of them came then there would be 14 nations in Martha's house… Do you really think she can handle that? xD And you can tell me all my happy birthdays now because it's Monday! And your welcome broseph. P.S. sorry I haven't responded to your P.M. I haven't gotten the time too :/ **

**My birthday so far has been epic! ^.^**

**Chapter 7**

**Sickness**

England scowled at the hat in front of him. Fourteen annoyed and impatient nations were waiting for Norway to activate the hat. Then Romania tried. Then England tried and failed epically.

England's eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration. "I think I got it…" He mumbled.

It turned out England didn't have it. See, England didn't get a lot of sleep and he mumbled the wrong words again. So, instead of fourteen nations glowing, minimizing, and being pulled into the hat, only seven were.

Romano gaped at the spot where the hat was before. Then he yelled, "Ah, Britain is going to fucking pay for leaving us here!"

Spain sighed. "I hope she is ok without us there. You really liked Martha didn't you, Lovi?"

"SHUT UP!" Romano yelled as his face turned red as a tomato. He then stormed back to the dorms and left the six disappointed nations by themselves.

***( Oklahoma)***

Dr. Jacobs shook his head. "Martha, you're lucky we caught this in time. If we hadn't then you could have been a danger to your brother and other people. Dr. Jacobs jotted down some notes on his note pad. "Tuberculosis is very contagious. Martha, you will always have this bacteria in you, but with this medicine it will remain inactive and it won't hurt you."

Martha scowled at Dr. Jacobs. She did not like him at all. He failed at being doctor and she would always hate him no matter what.

"Ok, so I have primary Tuberculosis and how long will I be treated?"

"Well, you will have to stay in the hospital for two weeks until you are no longer contagious. If you take your medicine and you begin to improve then you will not end up like your grandmother, who refused to take her medicines."

That did it.

"It was not her fault! Quit being a butt wipe about it. We visit her, she's perfectly fine, and she's no longer coughing up blood. Doc, you know my mother was a freaking nut job so I probably didn't get the correct vaccinations when I was born." Martha replied with a hint of venom in her tone.

Dr. Jacobs stepped back. "I'm sorry, Martha. You know if I could've done anything to-"

"No, _save it! _Doc, just bring my medicine and leave. And call my Aunt Jenny and tell her what happened." Martha said.

Dr. Jacobs knew that he had just been dismissed by an angst teenager. He nodded at Martha and left her hospital room.

That morning, Liam had found Martha, in her bedroom, coughing up blood. So, he called nine one one and they took Martha to the hospital. Liam was taken to a separate room to get tested. Dr. Jacobs had come back and asked a bunch of questions and told him that his sister had a small form of Tuberculosis. It was the bacteria that were currently killing her grandmother and it may kill Martha too.

Liam wished that Spain or China were here to comfort him. He was alone and tired. As he sat in the waiting room for the results, something gold flickered in the corner of his eye. Liam looked over and…there! The hat was back!

Liam got out of his seat and scrambled toward the hat. Tears streamed down his face because he would no longer have to be alone. He was cautious about pulling a nation's name out and not knowing what they will do.

His fingers grazed over the pieces of paper until he took a deep breath and pulled a name out.

**Romania**

Liam raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that the country where Dracula was at? He began to wonder how Romania would feel about Twilight. He shook his head and put his hand back into the hat.

_Ah, screw it. They're all coming out! _

He dumped the hat upside down and six more pieces of paper fell out of the hat.

"America, Japan, England, France, Canada, and Prussia? Where the heck is Spain and Romano?! I figured they would jump at the chance to see Martha! How about China or Austria?" Liam said out loud. "What's going on?"

He was incredibly annoyed on why the others didn't come. He knew that they would be incredibly worried about Martha (except Russia) and now he had to explain the situation to these other countries about what was going on.

Soon, a nurse came back and told him that he didn't have Tuberculosis and was completely fine. She wouldn't let him see Martha. Aunt Jenny came and took Liam to a hotel, where they would stay for a few nights. Dr. Jacobs had advised them to not go back to the house until he sent people to disinfect it.

Liam honestly couldn't believe this was happening. That night, he called all of Martha's friends and told them the situation and he watched a football game. It kept him occupied for a little while, but he wasn't excited for the new countries at all.

It's just like watching a TV show and being attached to all the characters until they leave. Then that TV show isn't the same anymore. That's exactly how Liam felt at the moment.

It didn't take long for Liam to go to sleep that night.

***( The Next Morning)***

France's face turned to one of disgust as he looked at Aunt Jenny's sleeping form. France really hoped that this wasn't Martha. If it was, then he would kill Spain when he got back to the academy. Pssh, and he said Martha was pretty. Bull crap.

The other six nations were sprawled out on the floor sleeping. France figured they were in a hotel room. A young boy was sleeping in one of the beds and the hat was sitting on the nightstand.

France smiled mischievously. Now was his big chance. "Ohonhonhon." He laughed quietly as he towered over Liam's sleeping form. The Frenchman's hand was going to the covers when he suddenly stopped and felt a hand on his shoulder.

Behind him, Canada was staring at him with his big purple eyes. Canada shook his head. "Don't." He whispered.

"Ah, the awesome me is up, homey!" Prussia exclaimed as he stood up and stretched.

Prussia's red eyes traveled over to Aunt Jenny's sleeping form, he cringed when he saw her face, and saw Liam sleeping. He was tiny and very cute. Spain would love this kid. Well, he was sure Spain _did _already.

"So, where the heck is Martha? I want to see her!"

"Prussia, please." Canada whispered. "Don't wake them up."

"Too late." Liam grunted as he sat up in bed. His green eyes scanned the sleeping nations and the awake ones in front of him. Liam face palmed and said, "I have a feeling these seven will be the death of me and Martha."

"Hahaha!" America laughed as he stood up and stretched. "I promise to protect my citizens from Russia! You have nothing to worry about!" America's blue eyes flickered over to where Aunt Jenny was sleeping.

"The hell?! Oh, I'm going to kill them for lying to me! I didn't know Martha was some old, wrinkly hag."

Liam began to laugh. Maybe these seven would be enjoyable after all.

**A/N: Haha the end made me laugh so hard xD So**

**Q&A with Martha and Liam ( you can still submit more!)**

**Gray: This question is for me from DaizNDust:**

**-If you were to be in Martha's situation who would you want to come out of the hat?**

**Hmmm…. Probably Romania, Italy, Hungary or Spain. **

**Gray: These questions are for Liam from Angel of Randmosity:**

**-Who was your favorite country?**

**Liam: Spain. He was nice and so funny! I wish we could've hanged out more :(**

**-What do you think of the relationship of Roma and Martha vs. Spain and Martha?**

**Liam: Well, Romano and Martha are alike in so many ways it's scary, but I think she needs someone like Spain to ease out her anger sometimes. There were times when Romano is nice, he just gets pissed off easily. Just like Martha. But I totally think Martha likes both of them. Or she will anyway. **

**-How do you feel when Russia killed Sadie?!**

**Liam: … um no comment. Martha might get ANOTHER bat and beat me with that one if I tell my opinion. **

**-What illness does your granny have and is it hereditary? **

**Liam: She has Tuberculosis and she hardly took her medicine and now she's very sick. She's gotten better, but they keep her at the hospital just in case. And I don't believe it's hereditary. Our dad didn't have it and I'm adopted so I'm lucky. Martha may have always had it and never knew it.**

**-What is your favorite thing to do?**

**Liam: Personally, I love swimming. It's so much fun. I hate it when I can't swim during the winter and I have to wait till the pool opens up again. And I draw too when I'm bored. People tell me I'm like a professional. **

**Alright here are Martha's questions!**

**-Out of all the countries you've met so far, who do you like the most?**

**Martha: Austria. He helped me regain a love for piano. The rest were…ok. Spain, China, and Romano were pretty cool too.**

**-How do you think you'd respond to France?**

**Martha: I wouldn't hit him right off the bat( haha I'm so punny!) but if he tried to do perverted things to me then he would face my wrath. And I do have other weapons I can use beside Sadie. I'm pretty resourceful. ^.^**

**-What's your favorite thing to do ( besides hitting people with Sadie)?**

**Martha: I love to sing. Every time I sing, I feel great. When Liam was younger I would always sing to him to help him go to sleep. Plus, during my freshman year, Scott and I performed a duet for a singing contest and won first place. Occasionally, I play video games and write a little bit of fanfiction from time to time. **

**-What do you think of Romano and Italy?**

**Martha: Italy is the most adorable person ever! I feel like I have to protect him all the time. Plus, he makes the best pasta. **

**Romano… he's cool. Sure, we did cuss each other out in the beginning, but he comforted me ( in his own way) when I cried. So, I'm thankful for that!**

**Gray: Ok, that's all the questions everyone! Thanks for reading to the end and I hope to have the eighth chapter up soon :D **

**Updated: October 1****st****, 2012 ^.^ **


	8. In with the new

**A/N: After I finish my Bleach story ( which should be this week) I'm going to start a new Hetalia story! There will be 2 previews at the end so tell me which one you like better! Thank you! ^.^ Also, I got the ending to this story planned out and written down so I won't forget :D **

**Chapter 8**

**In With The New**

Martha sat in her hospital bed listening to her Ipod and flipping through a magazine. She was considering get a new hairstyle. _I'm so bored! I want to go home! I wish someone would come visit me..._

And she got her wish.

"HEY! ARE YOU MARTHA?!" A young man with sandy blond hair, blue eyes, glasses and wearing the World Academy uniform came barging into her room. Martha gaped at the young man. How did he know her? She didn't think she knew somebody that handsome. Oh, how she wished Sadie was here with her at this moment!

"Woah, you must be her! Spain talked about how smoking hot you are and he was right! Hahahaha!" Martha figured this must be another country. W-Was it France? Spain told her to beware of him and if this was actually him then she had no way to defend herself. The young man kept blathering on about how hot she was until Martha started coughing. Her hand was free of blood, thank goodness, but she still felt bad.

"Hey," The young man came closer. "are you ok? You look sick."

"No shit Sherlock I'm in this hell hole they call a hospital." Martha rubbed her throat and laid back on her bed, "Man, I feel so bad. I wanna go home."

"Aww, dude, I'm sorry. You wanna burger?" He handed her a McDonald's bag. Martha wasn't supposed to have this, but hospital food really sucked. She opened up the bag and ate her Happy Meal. "I'm America, the hero! I was sent here to protect you from Russia!"

"Woah! Protect me? Listen, America, that's sweet and all, but I'm fine."

America crossed his arms and pouted. "Come on! Let the hero help ya! Anything you need, I'm here for you, Martha!"

Before Martha could respond, another country came in and hit America on the head. He had blond hair, green eyes ( a lighter shade than Liam's), and think eyebrows. However, he was still incredibly handsome. The country also had on the World Academy's uniform. "You, git!" He yelled. Martha assumed he was England or another European country because of the accent. If this was England, she was going to have to talk to him about this One Direction Affection going around in America. She rather have Beiber Fever than Tuberculosis anyday.

Anyway, England kept yelling at America to not go off on his own. Another country ( just how many were there?!) came into her room. He was Asian and had short black hair, brown eyes, and seemed to be very quiet. Instead of joining in on the argument, he sighed and merely shook his head. He took notice of Martha and bowed.

"Gomenasai, Martha-san. These two argue all the time." He cleared his voice and smiled. "I'm Japan. It's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard a lot about you from Spain and the others."

Martha blushed. Had they talked about her this much and it sparked the other countries to come see her? She was impressed, to say the least.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Martha. My name is Arthur Kirkland or you can call me England instead. I apologize if this git over here," He narrowed his eyes at America, who simply smiled, "caused you any trouble at all."

"No, it's fine, England. America is such a sweet heart and-" Martha coughed violently in her hand. A few specks of blood were in her hand. America, England, and Japan's eyes widened, but Japan was the first to react, "Martha-san, what's wrong?"

"I have Tuberculoisis so I cough up blood time to time. The medication will start working soon, but until then I have to stay in the hospital," Martha coughed a few more times into her hand before continuing, "Listen, I don't know about a country's health, but I don't want you to get sick. Please, leave. If you are here with my brother then tell him I love him."

"No way! I'm sure England can make a cure for you, right?" America stared hopefully at England who's eyebrows were scrunched in concentration.

"Tuberculosis, huh? I can see what I can find, but nothing can be guaranteed though. I still suggest you keep taking your medicine."

America laughed, "_Or _, you can listen to what the hero has to say! Hahahaha!"

Martha smirked, "Really? Last time I checked, in the seventeen hundreds, your method of curing diseases was bleeding the disease out of that person. That's how George Washington died, if I recall correctly."

America's face flushed from embarassment. He certainly didn't want one of his citizens reiterating his history to him. Instead he did the most mature thing a country could do... "England taught me that." He ran out of the room laughing with England hot on his heels. Martha and Japan both laughed.

Maybe these new bath of countries wouldn't be so bad after all...

***( 2 weeks later)***

**"**Si, so she is doing better?" Spain asked France.

"Yes, she's coming home today. I'll have her call you once she gets plenty of rest, ok?"

In two weeks, Martha had gotten better and Dr. Jacobs let her come home, but she still needed to come back for check ups from time to time. During those two weeks, Martha met the rest of the countries.

She absolutely adored Canada, Japan and Romania. She had a good time with France teasing America and England about their secret love with each other. And Prussia, well, he kissed her. Even though Martha didn't have Sadie, there were some nice looking spoons and forks that happened to be sitting on the tray of her uneaten food. Let's just say Prussia has a nice oval shaped mark on his face.

Now, they were throwing a welcome home party for Martha. Liam was estactic that his older sister was coming home. He was glad Aunt Jenny had left. She called Martha a gisabelle ( a nicer term for whore or prostitute) when she found out seven men were staying with her. When she went to confront her sister, Grandma Martha, about the issue she merely laughed and told Aunt Jenny those were friends of hers and they were going to watch Liam whenever Martha went off to college. It took a while, but finally Aunt Jenny left.

"France, get down! Martha just pulled up in the drive way," America told him.

"Talk to you later. Remember to let me copy your notes, ok?" France reminded him.

"Si, bye!"

"Bye."

France went behind the couch and crouched down with Canada and Romania. The door opened and Martha walked in. "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME, MARTHA!" Everyone yelled.

She jumped back. That was something you did not expect everyday. America picked her up, spun her around, and hugged her. "I'm so glad you are home! Now the real fun can begin!"

When America put her down, Romania hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He put something cold and sort of heavy in her hands. She looked down and gasped. In her hands was another metal baseball bat with the words engraved Sadie 2. She was shocked because she honestly wasn't expecting another baseball bat!

"Thank you...Thank y'all so much!" She cried. Liam hugged her again and Martha couldn't help but think about how lucky she is.

The party was fun. Martha hit Prussia and France with the baseball bat because Prussia wanted her to see his five meters ( wink wink nudge nudge) and France was just being France. All in all it was fun. Her, America, Romania, and Liam watched football on the TV. Martha was about to go to bed when France gave her the number to call Spain.

After taking a shower and doing a bit of studying, she called him.

"Martha! How are you? Everyone was worried when we heard you had Tuberculosis. You're better now?"

Martha laughed, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. But, what is up with you and France and Prussia? Something called the Bad Touch Trio?"

Spain sighed on the other end. "Si, we are all amigos so we call ourselves that."

Martha snorted, "I think I know why now."

Her and Spain ended up talking about a lot of different things that night. It was actually one a.m. when Martha realized she needed to get off the phone even though she was reluctant to do so. Tomorrow, maybe she could talk to Romano, China, or Austria. She was pretty sure Italy and Germany were worried to. However, she still wanted to bash Russia's head in.

***( Also that night...)***

America sat down in front of the computer. He was getting frustrated since it seemed google was being very stupid tonight. Google has been around since 1942! It should be working perfectly.

"Ha, found it!" America cheered as he clicked on the news article he was looking for. He read down the page and finally understood why he felt a chill whenever he heard Martha's name.

America wanted to talk to Martha about it so badly, but he knew he shouldn't. It wasn't the right time and plus he didn't want to ruin her day. But one day he would definately know. America deleted his browsing history, logged off the computer, and went downstairs to the basement. Liam said he would help with the bed arrangements after all.

**2 short previews of new stories I maybe doing~**

**Lock and Key**

**A Nyotalia Story**

America observed his figure in the mirror. He lifted up his shirt and felt the fat on his stomach. "Ewww! I'm so pudgy now! I should totally eat more yogurt and go to the gym more." America's eyes widened in horror and he banged his head against the wall. "Fuck no! I did not just say that!"

_Yes you did, bro! Ugh, how long do I have to stay in here? I want to go shopping with Maria!_

"Ally, piss off. I hope you come out of me to so I don't have to come to the bathroom every morning and look at my figure."

_Hey, I'm sexy, ok? I'm sexy and I know it!_

America snorted, "That song was so 2011. Nice try, sis."

There was no snappy comeback and America was glad. He really wanted his female counterpart to come out and leave him the hell alone.

**Don't have a title for this story. **

**I'll need some Kids of the countries Ocs though :) **

**A HetaOni story**

"Come on, Luigi. Open the box!" Chiara said.

"No!" I replied stubbornly. I had enough of listening to my bully of a cousin! The box specifically said, "Do not open" in big red letters. But, did Chiara care? No. She just wanted to keep breaking the rules.

Chiara pushed me to the ground and broke the box open with one hit of her fist. Out of the box, she pulled out a red journal.

"What's this? It looks like a diary...Hey, maybe your dad kept a diary! He is a lunatic after all and perhaps he'll talk about how he hears things and-"

I had enough.

I punched Chiara in the gut. She stumbled backwards and fell over in the box. My victory was short lived until she stood up and towered over me. I was only 11, but Chiara was a vicious 16 year old girl. She pushed me down to the ground again. Tears slid down my face as Chiara was preparing the next punch. Before anything could happen to me, the door to the attic opened and Uncle Lovino came in.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He narrowed his eyes at me and Chiara. But his eyes widened when he spotted the red journal in Chiara's hands.

He snatched the red journal out of her hands and yelled, "Don't you fucking ever come up here again without my permission. And-" He held up the journal. "if you touch this journal again, Chiara, you will be grounded for a year. That goes for you to, Luigi. Now, leave!"

Chiara actually looked scared of her father for once. She muttered, "Yes, sir," and exited the attic. Lovino didn't seem to care about me because he left too.

What was so important about that journal?

**A/N: Yeah, so take your pic! **

**And OMG I GOT A CAR TODAY! IM SO FREAKING HAPPY!**

**Reviews~**

**Silent Phantom gal: They will be back soon enough :D**

**Angel of Randmosity: xD you're really young Lol! and I love Prussia! Just imagine how much chaos will ensue with Martha and Liam xD**

**Linkforever125: That scene was hillarious! "Your grandma sounds hot!" xD and I love your rambles haha**

**Sealand-kun the girl: It would be boring if they all got along with Martha and Liam. Russia and Martha will work out their problems at some point :) And I wish the countries could live at my house *sighs* Fanfiction is so cruel :( Thanks for reviewing!**

**Updated: 10/26/12**


	9. 911

**A/N: PROMOTION TIME!**

**Martha: What? **

**Me: GO CHECK OUT MY NEW HETALIA STORY CALLED EVERYONE HAS A LITTLE GIRL IN THEM! :D**

**Martha: ok...**

**Me: Oh and Linkforever125 and I made a new couple name for Martha and Spain ;)**

**Martha: WHAT? **

**Me: THIS IS SPARTHA! ( SpainxMartha xD)**

**Liam:...this chapter is kinda sad :( **

**Me: ok buzz killington... thank you -_-**

**Chapter 9**

**9/11 part 1**

**Song Inspiration: Hero by Skillet**

**Look at me now by Chris brown **

* * *

"I can't even see how you can hate from our side of the club," Liam said.

"You can't even get in! Hahaha! Leggo!" America said.

Martha glared at America and Liam, "Don't sing that song! First, it's totes 2011..."

"Totes?" England inquired, "What kind of word is that? It's bad English!"

"It's short for totally." Martha answered. She really didn't want to get into another fight with England about American English and _English _English. Well, if that makes sense at all.

"Ladies love me! I'm on my Cool J! If you get what I get what would you say?" Liam sang, but he was off tune and sounded more like a dying walrus on crack. Martha vowed to give him singing lessons one of these days.

"She wax it all of, Mr. Miyagi-" America sang. Liam and America both jumped off the couch and sang, "Look at me now! Look at me now!"

Martha sighed and trudged up to her room. It's been about another two weeks since her welcoming home party. Even though she loved the nations to death, she wondered when they were going back to the World Academy.

School had been normal for her. So far. Jen and Scott were crying when she came back to school. Steven and her were friends, but not the same as before. Martha really wanted to ask him if he really did like her, but decided against. If it was true, she wanted him to say so when he was _sober. _

Martha was so wrapped up into her thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening and Canada coming in. He poked her on the side, "Martha?" He whispered.

"Oh, hey Canada! What's up?"

He seemed uncomfortable. His eyes darted around the room and he looked worry. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what exactly?"

"You know…." Canada sighed, "9/11. It's tomorrow."

Oh, right. Canada continued, "And America is going to be feeling really down and out of it. So, I was wondering if-"

"Yo! Come here! The awesome me requests your assistance!" Prussia grabbed Canada's hand and dragged him out of the room. Down the hall, she heard Romania's laughter. Whatever it was Martha didn't want to know. She was grateful she had Sadie 2 to back her up just in case Prussia and Romania did something stupid.

"Holy shit! You fool! Don't do that!" That was England.

"Let's all do it!" Liam.

"She's going to be pissed you guys. Don't do it." Like always, Canada was ignored.

"We have to or she'll kill us!" France yelled.

That's it. Martha reached over for Sadie, but it was gone. Martha then heard a chainsaw roar to life… Those bastards did not…

She ran downstairs to the basement where she found all the nations and Liam hunched over the table. Sadie was laid out on the table about to face the wrath of the chainsaw that America was holding.

When they noticed her presence, everyone froze. Martha smiled and said in her sweetest voice, "May I see that please?"

Scared for his life, America obeyed and gave Martha the chainsaw. She smiled like the devil himself and exclaimed, "You shall pay for what stealing Sadie!" Martha started the chainsaw and cackled as she stepped closer. Revenge truly was sweet.

Japan was glad he decided to stay in the guest bedroom and not get involved.

* * *

For some unusual reason, Martha woke up early today. She wasn't exactly sure why. It was Tuesday and Martha still had to study for her Pre Calculus test. Maybe that's why she was up early.

Martha was surprised when she saw America sitting on the couch, alone, in the dark. The TV was showing a video clip of two towers falling… Martha sat next to America, turned the TV off, and rubbed his back. "I'm not going to say anything." Martha began. "I'm sure you already got the 'I'm sorry' or 'It'll be ok' from a bunch of people. God knows I've gotten that a lot over the years "

America nodded and he put his head on Martha's shoulder. "Thanks dude. You're cool even though you almost killed me with that chainsaw." He laughed.

"I did not!" Martha exclaimed, "The chainsaw barely grazed your arm, stupid."

America held out his arm and pointed to the red gash on his arm, "I bet it's infected, Martie. My arm will need to be amputated."

"Sure…"

America faced Martha and he had a serious expression on his face. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. "Martha, Romania asked Liam a while ago where y'all's parents are."

Martha narrowed her eyes. She knew where this was going.

"He looked like he was about to cry. Well, I kind of know-"

"America, don't say it." She laughed soundlessly. "Ha, your freaking America! Of course you would have a idea of who I am. I should've known you had some idea of one of the most notorious murders in the U.S." Martha sent him a suspicious glance, "You don't think I'm going to be like that are you?"

America shook his head. "You're wonderful, Martha."

"So was she."

"It doesn't matter! You're Martha! That's all that matters."

Martha shook her head and stood up. "It's to early. I'm going back to bed." She lowered her voice. "If you tell anyone that you know about Liam and I and our fucked up family then I'll never forgive you, America."

America watched as she walked away. Her last words were still ringing in his ears. If she never forgave him then that was a million times worse then being hit by Sadie.

**A/N: Anyway, intense chapter yes?! I bet your all wondering what's up with Martha and Liam ;) All shall be revealed soon peeps next chapter! **

**updated: 11/1/12 **


	10. It's Not the End!

**A/N:This chapter pokes fun at RomaniaxMartha xD But the end is pretty said. The plot is starting to unravel. **

**And yes, you'll find out Martha and Liam's secret. It's pretty sad and Martha and Liam will probably be seen as tragic figures but oh well! **

**playlist: Gotta Be You - One Diretion**

**Diamond- Rihanna**

**Chapter 10**

**It's Not the End!**

"Martha," Scott nudged his half asleep friend, "how are things coming with your assignment for the AW festival?"

"Not good at all. The one person who actually knows about Spain is not here. Sure, I can call him, but he's busy. Then my computer got a virus. So, my project is a bust."

In reality, Martha had been too lazy to do it. But the virus issue was true. Romania, France, England ( the nerve of him!), and Japan ( how did he get caught up in it?) _"accidently" _went to a porn website. Martha had gotten disgusting e-mails which Romania had to open because he was curious. That is how her computer got the virus. In revenge she made Romania watch all the Twilight movies.

The scary thing was that he loved them and wanted to see the new one. "They portray vampires really well, you know?" He had told her. On that day, Martha died a little inside.

"You can always come over and use my computer. Plus, we haven't been over each other's house in a long time. How about you come over after school?" Scott asked eagerly.

"Sorry, broseph, but I'm visiting my grandma today. Plus, today is 9/11 and my friend has a hard time with it. So, I want to make sure he's ok."

"We'll hang out another day, ok? We don't want you getting in trouble."

The bell rang signaling it was time for Martha's math class. Mrs. Steward was going to kill her for leaving her math homework at home. When Martha entered the classroom, someone ran up to her and hugged her.

"Romania," she hissed, "why are you here?!"

"You left your math homework at home." He squeezed her harder. "Plus, I wanted to see you!"

"Martha, who is this?" Mrs. Steward ask.

Everyone had their eyes on her and Romania. Curious looks were given to Romania's school uniform. Martha was grateful that he brought her homework, but this was plain embarrassing.

Romania straightened up and smiled, revealing his small fang, "I'm Martha's fiancé, Vladimier. You may call me Vlad for short." He sent a flirtatious wink to the shocked teacher.

"_What?!" _Martha yelled.

"Aren't you too young to be getting married?" Mrs. Steward inquired.

"No. In Romania, gypsy kids get married at age eleven. However, the legal age is sixteen with parental consent."

"We're not in Romania."

"After high school," Romania wrapped a arm around her waist, "She's coming to Romania with me."

Martha kept her head down as her face turned tomato red. It was the most embarrassing thing she had gone through in a long time. Why would Romania tease her like this? Mrs. Steward seemed to be peeved at Romania for wasting about five minutes of class. She dismissed him from the room. "See ya, Martha!" Romania winked at her before leaving the classroom.

"Why me?" Martha asked out loud.

The rest of the day was eventful. Girls crowded her in the lunch room, bathroom, and classrooms asking about her fiancé. Martha kept telling them he was kidding, but everyone was so over the top. It especially didn't help that Romania picked her up from school.

"Im going to see my grandma. Are you coming with me?"

"I'd love to come!" Romania exclaimed.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Every time Martha looked at Romania, she blushed. She was going to beat the crud out of him with Sadie once she get home! Well, question him first then beat the crud out of him.

"Shine bright like a diamond, Martha! You make me feel like I'm locked out of heaven~" Romania sang."Can you blow my whistle baby?"

"Hell no!" Martha yelled, "As if I'd blow your whistle, pervert!"

"I was singing the song, gosh. Get your mind out of the gutter." Romania laughed as Martha blushed again.

By the time the two of them got to the hospital, Martha was refusing to talk to him at all. He tried to poke fun at her, but she was beyond irritated. "I was kidding, Martha!" He insisted. When they got to room 847, she noticed nurses were coming out of her room looking worried.

"Hey, what's going on with my grandma?" Martha asked.

The three nurses gave each other sad looks. Martha's heart beat quickened and her palms grew sweaty. No, her grandmother couldn't be-!

"Your grandma stopped breathing so we had to give her more oxygen. Dr. Jacobs is with her right now. You'll be able to go in once he's through."

She stopped breathing? Oh no. Her grandmother couldn't be this close to the edge. Martha chastised herself for being naive and foolish. Yes, she knew her grandmother was old and was ill, but she could still be cured, right?

Martha and Romania sat in the waiting area. Martha was about to drift off to sleep until she heard a woman gasp and say, "Oh my gosh, it's her!"

In the corner, two woman, about in their late forties, were covering their faces with a Lifestyle Magazine so they wouldn't be seen, but Martha could hear their voices loud and clear.

"Shush! It's the daughter!"

"Wow, she looks just like her mother! It's frightening."

"What happened with her again?"

"The mother murdered the husband and her own parents. Those poor kids were so young and had to watch their mother get hauled off to a asylum. Such a shame."

"It's a freaking shame when old hags don't know to whisper!" Martha screamed. Several turned their heads to look at her, startled at her outburst. "I know I look like my mother. I can look in a mirror and see that. If you got something to say, then say it to me right here and now!"

The two woman lowered the magazine and apologized, "We have sympathy for you." They both got up and with a final mournful glance left the waiting area. Martha sat down and bit her lip. She was not going to cry. Martha was a strong person and two gossiping hags weren't going to make her cry.

Yet she still found herself crying on Romani's shoulder and hugging him.

"Is that why you live alone?" He asked.

"My mom is schizophrenic." She answered. "One day she snapped, killed her own parents, and my dad tried to cover for her. Somehow, the police found out it was her and began looking for her. My mom thought my dad had betrayed her and stabbed him. Liam and I hid in my closet as we heard my dad screaming for help." More tears fell down her cheek. "T-Then she was looking for us all over the house. I think if she found us then she would've killed us. I'm thankful that we were spared."

"What happened to your mom?"

"They declared her insane because she lost touch with reality. So, she's in a prison for the criminally insane. She'll be in the for life."

Romania laid his chin on her head as they hugged. He finally understood why Martha diddly what she did. He truly admired her. The two of them stayed like that, hugging each other and being comforted. Dr. Jacobs cleared his throat and Martha and Romania broke apart.

"Martha, may I speak to you alone?"

Martha stood up and rubbed her tear stricken face. He took her into her grandmother's hospital room. A oxygen mask was on her face and it seemed like more tubes were connected to her than usual. Dr. Jacobs told her that her grandmother wasn't going to have long to live. "I'm terribly sorry, Martha. But it's time."

"Ok." She responded curtly. She spun on her heel and walked back towards the waiting area. "Come on, Romania, we need to get home."

"Why? What's going on?"

Martha's blue eyes stared deep into Romania's reddish brown eyes. "England can use magic and when I was in the hospital he said he could make a cure for Tuberculosis. I want him to make a cure for my grandmother."

**Reviews~**

**Sealand-kun the girl: Yeah I felt iffy about writing a 9/11 chapter but it turned out different than I expected. **

**Angel of Randmosity: I have chill pills for ya xD **

**Linkforever125: Jeezum, we haven't talked in forever ._. Haha anyway, yes I had to mention you but I'm sure after this chapter you're questioning Spartha Lol! **

**A/N: Well, there's their past. I hope that answers questions. More details will be revealed later, but for now that's the back story. Haha, next chapter there will be a Halloween party. At first, I was torn between if Martha should be paired with Spain, Romania, or Romano. It was bothering me for the longest time :/ and I still can't decide haha. **

**P.S. I think I'm about to fail English so if no updates come then I most likely am banned from the computer, IPad etc :(. Sorry everyone **

**Updated: 11/17/12**


	11. Unforgettable Party!

A/N:** Hey y'all! JK about the English! I'm good now… I just needed to make up some work and I'm good now. Now, about dat math ...**

**Anyway, here is chapter 11. It'll be pretty long. So review and enjoy~**

**P.S. sorry for any typos or grammatical errors :/ **

**Chapter 11**

**Unforgettable Party! **

Martha was shocked when she found England and Liam in the house alone. "Um, where is everyone?"

"Well, love, we have to go back to the academy. Apparently there's some type of trouble."

God, this was exactly what she needed! Having a breakdown, being told her grandmother was going to die soon, and now the nations were leaving again?

"Before you leave, Iggy, may I talk to you in private?" Martha had to know if England could save her grandmother. He said it before he could look up a cure for Tuberculoisis.

When Martha and England were in her room, she explained the situation. "England, my grandmother has to live. She's a good person and even though I'm almost a adult, I still need her in my life. Liam needs her too. I want her to come home and be with us again. Not in a hospital. So, please..."

England sighed. His eyebrows furrowed together in deep concentration. Finally, after much consideration, he nodded his head. "Ok, I think I'll see what I can find, love. If not that I can at least make one. However, it will take some time. How much longer does she have?"

"Not a lot. But, if you can make one in time, England, I will truly be in your debt. Please, please, try your best!" England was surprised. He had never seen Martha beg like this. She truly wanted her grandmother to live. England wouldn't say this to her, but he knew that even if he did make a cure for Grandma Martha, she would still die of old age or maybe another illness. Then Martha would be devasted. Could she really be this naive about death?

"Martha, I will do everything in my power to help out. You have my word." Martha hugged him and said goodbye.

When they got to the basement, Romania and Liam were watching a movie on Netflix. England had to drag him off the couch because he didn't want to leave. England chanted the spell and their bodies began to glow and shrink. Then they were sucked into the hat. Unfortunately, the hat disappeared with them.

Liam sadly stared at the table, "Martie, do you think they'll be back?"

Martha ruffled his hair and smiled, "Of course. They'll be back, I'm sure of it."

Until England came back with news, she would keep her grandmother's impending death to herself.

_I'm counting on you, Iggy!_

* * *

***( Halloween)***

Tonight was Halloween and according to tradition, Martha had to throw the best, outrageous Halloween party in school. She gained popularity from the upper classmen when she threw one her freshman year. Horror movies were being shown in the basement, there was a costume contest, dancing, great food, and something _big _always seemed to happen.

One year, every person at her party got drunk and just randomly fell on the floor laughing. It was pretty scary because she didn't know what was so funny. Before her grandmother got sick, Grandma Martha drank one and a half bottles of Vodka and still appeared to be sober. Last year was when someone called in male strippers to perform. It was funny, awkward, and kind of disturbing, but Halloween night was still fun.

During school several people told her how much they would miss her parties. Sometimes being a senior really sucks.

"Martha, this is the last Halloween party we are throwing at your house." Jen sniffled, "I'm really gonna miss doing this."

"Yeah, so am I. That's why this has to be the best Halloween party everyone will remember!" Martha hugged Jen. "It'll be great."

Jen and Martha continued to set up until the first batch of guests arrived. Jen put on the music and talked to the guests while Martha got in her Halloween costume. She was going as a Egyptian princess. She had the white dress that went mid-thigh. A gold band that wrapped around her head, two long, sparkly earrings, and a pair of gold sandals. Martha had to admit she actually looked- well- _pretty _this year. It was kind of strange to her.

Liam came into her room. He never felt a need to knock anymore. Liam was a tribute from the Hunger Games. He wanted to be Cato, but his costume was last minute so he didn't have time to fix his hair. He settled to be Peeta and borrowed a blond wig from one of his friends. Liam had on a black jacket, camouflage shirt underneath and black pants. He put on black boots to complete his outfit.

"Damn, sis, you look hot. I bet Steven is gonna piss himself when he sees ya." Liam smirked as he watched his older sister blush.

"Shut up! Go downstairs and entertain yourself. This is the last Halloween party I'll be throwing. Enjoy yourself."

Liam smiled, "Ok. I'll see ya downstairs. A lot of people are there already. They love the pasta and pizza you made."

Martha chuckled as she remembered the conversation she had with Italy a few days ago. He said he would come visit for winter break and that they should make pasta. So, since tonight was kind of special, she figured making Alfredo, spaghetti, and pizza would be a nice change.

Martha went downstairs and was met with hoots and hollers from the boys. Jen, who was dressed as a witch, ran up to her and hugged her. Scott was Ozzy Osborne. She had to admit Scott did a great job with the costume and voice portrayal. Steven was a police officer and boy Martha had to admit he looked damn sexy in it.

"Hey Martie, I like your costume. It looks really good on you." Steven said. Jen and Scott both smirked and left their flirting friends.

Before Martha could say a word to him, someone from downstairs screamed. Five people ran out of the basement. A girl shouted, "There's a hat that came out of nowhere and these really hot guys popped out!"

As if on cue, twelve nations walked out of her basement. The music stopped, bodies stopped moving, and pasta was dropped.

Spain and England were both dressed as pirates and Martha figured they must have gotten it out of a old trunk because they had the tights, shoes and the feather in the hat. Yep, it was pretty damn hot.

America was Michael Myers. That movie did scare her and Liam shitless when they were younger. Japan was a ninja, dressed in all black. Romania was a vampire (which wasn't that impressive to Martha). Italy and Romano were Mario and Luigi. It was the most cutest thing she'd ever seen! Prussia and France had on clothes that were kind of similar to Spain and England. Then again they were the Bad Touch Trio.

Canada was, to her surprise, Justin Beiber. However it looked like he was hating every moment of it. China was a samurai and Germany was in a dog costume. But there was one nation Martha didn't recognize.

He had blond hair that went a little past his ears. The thing that made her so amused was the fact he was wearing a short pink and black dress with a black bow in his hair.

Italy smiled, "Ve~ Lets get drunk and party!"

Everyone cheered and the music started again. Michael Jackson's Thriller came on Martha had to get America to show her how to do it. Italy complimented her on the pasta she made and she was happy to have such praise.

Oppa Gangnam Style!

Anyway, the night was dwindling down and it was time for the costume contest. To her surprise, everyone nominated Italy, Romano, England, Spain, and Canada.

"Ok, everyone! Who do you think should be our costume contest winner?" Liam asked the crowd.

"Mario and Luigi!"

"The hot Spanish pirate!"

"The British one is cute too!"

"Justin Beiber!"

"Beiber Fever!"

"JB!"

"Ok, I think we've got our answer." Liam pointed to Canada, "Uh-?" He couldn't come out call him Canada! That'd be weird.

"Matthew."

Liam smiled, "Matthew it looks like you're the winner this year!"

"Great job, Mattie!" America cheered for his brother.

Canada blushed. He had never been honored for something in his life! Now, some teenagers were telling him that his Juatin Beiber costume ( which France forced him to wear by the way!) was the best in this whole party?

"Maple, I've never been honored for something like this."

"He's Canadian?" A random girl yelled.

"His accent is so cute!"

"He's hot!"

A huddle of girls surrounded Matthew and asked him a bunch of questions. Feeling that they were left out, America, France, and Prussia ran over to him and tried to talk to some of the girls.

"They're amazing aren't they, Martha-San?" Japan asked her.

Martha hugged him. "Japan, how are you? It feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"Hai, it's been a while. Sorry, we had to leave without saying goodbye. There was a issue at the academy."

Martha raised her eyebrows. "Oh? What kind of issue?"

"It's nothing, aru." China came up behind him and scared Japan. "It's resolved."

Martha could tell he was lying. Was something wrong at the academy? She was itching for details. Oh, maybe she could ask Spain! They were friends and they talked about everything! Over the past month, his texts and calls were becoming less and less. It worried her a lot. It made her really happy when he called a few days ago and they talked for a few hours.

Weaving through countless bodies, she looked for Spain. He couldn't be that hard to find. She spotted Romano and asked him where Spain was.

"How the hell can I keep up with that tomato bastard?!"

Martha hugged him knowing this would embarrass the crap out of him. Italy commented on how red Romano was getting. When she pulled always she said, "Nice seeing you too! Eat all the pizza and pasta you want! It's all for you!"

Martha went downstairs into the basement and noticed Spain, Liam, Germany, Steven and Scott were all involved in a video game about zombies. Left 4 Zombies or something like that.

"Ah, I like this game!" Spain exclaimed as he killed a zombie.

Steven turned around and smiled, which made Martha blush. "Hey, Martie what's up?"

"Um, Antonio?" She hoped that was his name.

"Yeah?"

"Ahhhh!"

There was screaming and the shuffling of feet. Martha bounded upstairs to see a naked man lying face down on the floor and being handcuffed by a police officer.

"Officer, what is the meaning of this?!" Martha asked.

"This man just killed a woman down at the local drug store. He snuck into your party, but we found him." The officer sniffed the air. "Is that _beer _and pasta I smell? Are you all underage drinking?!"

The poor officer never saw it coming. Prussia took Sadie and whammed him over the head with her.

"Ok, the party is over." America said. "Happy Halloween!"

Several people told her this was the best Halloween party in the world and that they would miss her parties.

After everyone cleared out, Martha, Liam and the twelve nations stared at the police officer who was knocked out cold and the naked murderer.

"Well, this is kind of, uh, awkward. What do we do with them?" Liam asked.

"Well, we have a murderer and a possibly dead police officer." America yawned, "I say dump their asses in the basement, sleep, then deal with it in the morning "

"I'm afraid France is gonna rape the man." Martha said as she watched France stare at his naked body. Yep, a rape was going down in Martha's basement.

Martha wanted something big? She got it!

Happy Halloween!

**A/n: Lol Left 4 Zombies? XD Martha has no idea haha **

** Ok, I loved writing this chapter! So, more mystery and two new characters. Yeah, the story is picking up! I hope you enjoyed this ^.^ Review and whatnot :) **

**Updated: 11/26/12 **


	12. How To Dispose Of 2 Bodies

**A/N: HEY PEEPS! Here is chapter 12! Thanks for the reviews and everything :) **

**Playlist: Good Time - Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jespen**

**Goin In -JLO ft. Flo Rida ( for like 2 seconds :P)**

**You're A God - Vertical Horizon **

**Chapter 12**

**How To Dispose of 2 Bodies.**

"America-san, leaving a murderer in the basement is not right. We should take him to the police station." Japan pleaded with America as he started dragging the limp police officer down into the basement.

"Dude, chill. We'll figure it out in the morning." America yawned.

The murderere rolled his eyes. "Why the hell are y'all calling each other's names by countries?"

"Um, you have no right to speak. Murderers are the lowest scum on the earth and the fact that _you _are in my house really pisses me off." Martha rubbed her temples. "Man, why the hell are you naked anyway?"

The murderer blushed, "Uh, I thought-"

"Ohonhonhon! He wanted a bit _amour_." France bent down and whispered in the murderer's ear, "I'll give you all the _amour _you need tonight."

"Kesesese~" Prussia laughed.

The murderer gulped and looked at Martha and Liam. "Are they gonna-"

"Rape you?" Liam finished for him. "Yes, yes they will. So, what? In prison you would've been raped anyway." Liam shuddered, "I bet your bum hole is gonna hurt like fuck when they're done with you."

Germany sighed, "Fine. We'll have to sleep in the den and the guest bedrooms."

"Then in the morning we'll turn the bastard in." Romano growled.

"Wait, what about the police officer?" Canada asked as he felt the man's pulse.

"Ok, I'll take him to the hospital and just tell them that I found him knocked out cold somewhere." Martha replied.

"Si, but, what if he remembers us?" Spain asked nervously.

America rolled his eyes. "Like I said. We'll figure it out in the morning."

"No, America, we can't. He has a concussion and will most likely dead if we don't get him medical attention. Look, leave him on the couch. I'm gonna get changed and take him to the hospital."

"_What about the murderer?_" Liam stressed. "I don't want this turd in my house!"

Martha knew Liam was sensitive about this. Their mom was a murderer and keeping one in the house was not good. "Ok, I'm going to leave the police officer at the hospital. When we come home, we'll take the killer-"

"Hello!? I'm still in the room, ya know." The murderer complained. Martha glared at him, then she smirked.

"France, have your way with him. Just don't ruin my couch, ok? I'll be back soon. You are all in charge of guarding the house. Liam, go to bed. It's late and you have school tomorrow." Martha ordered.

Annoyed, Liam went upstairs to get ready for bed. France and Prussia carried the sobbing murderer down into the basement. Martha went upstairs and changed into jeans, a black t-shirt, and she put a sky blue hoodie over it. Ok, now she was ready.

Germany and Romania put the police officer in the back of her car. Spain decided to tag along and make sure nothing happened. Martha told Germany to watch the news to see if they mentioned anything about a murder tonight and if they did, call the police and go ahead and turn him in.

"And **please** go get that boy some pants on." Martha begged. "I've seen way too much skin tonight."

"Martie, what if they ask us questions about the police officer too?" Romania wondered.

"It's a simple story. After watching a whole bunch of scary movies, we heard someone in the front yard. When one of us went outside, we saw the police officer knocked out cold. We searched around and saw the murderer trying to sneak into the window of our basement. We handcuffed him, questioned him, then we called the police. If they ask, tell them I took their friend to the hospital." Martha felt happy for coming up with a believeable lie! "Oh, and make sure Sadie is hidden somewhere, ok? Thanks!"

Martha started the car and soon they were on their way to the hospital. Once they were out on the road, Martha decided to ask Spain the question that has plagued her mind all night.

"Antonio, what's going on with the academy?" She asked, "It seems kind of serious."

Spain sighed, "Well, Switzerland loves to save money. He went to the headmaster of the school and demanded he cut some clubs out of our program. The headmaster was considering it too, but all of the students signed a petition to save the clubs. Then it seems we can't have our annual nations party at the end of the year because the school is low on money."

"I'm sorry. Can't you guys have a fundraiser?" She asked.

"That's what we're planning on doing." Spain smiled. "Don't worry about us, señorita! Hey~ you should come to school with us!"

"I don't think so, Spain. Having you all in my house is bad enough."

"But, can you come visit us during Christmas?" He begged and gave her puppy dog eyes. Before she could answer, the hospital came into view. Martha parked the car and Spain and Martha picked the police officer up and hauled him into the ER.

Once they got in there, Spain did all the talking. The receptionist rushed him into a room where he would be treated immediately. Before the receptionist came back, Spain and Martha made a run for it.

When Martha got into the car, she was laughing. "I-I can't believe we pulled that off! Thanks Spain for coming with me."

"Anytime." Spain stared at her for a long time with a weird expression on his face. What exactly was going through his head? His hand reached out and tucked some of Martha's hair behind her ear. Her face heated up at the sudden movement.

Spain chuckled and asked, "Why is your face so hot? Did I do something?"

_Yeah, you did. You're making me feel weird! This is almost like the time when I realized my feelings for Steven… _She thought. Martha came to the realization that she was still staring at Spain. Biting her lip, Martha started the car up and drove home. During the entire drive, she thought about Spain. How he made her laugh, made her happy, and what would it be like if he stayed at her house. But the one thing that made her upset was that…

He was immortal. Being together would cause a lot of heart break than love. So, even if she was developing a slight crush on him, it was pointless.

By the time they got home, Martha refused to to look at Spain, which confused the Spanish man even more.

"Hey, they're, like, back!" The nation, who Martha still didn't know, exclaimed when Martha and Spain walked into the house. America, Italy, Prussia, and Romania tackled Martha into a tight group hug.

"Mi Amigos, where is the murderer?" Spain asked as he looked around the house.

Romano smirked, "The bastard's name is Connor. After France raped him, America decided to take him back to the scene of the crime where the police were at anyway instead of waiting at the house like we planned. It didn't take that long at all. How did your mission go?"

Martha smiled weakly. "Good. He was rushed into the ER, but we left before anyone could ask questions."

After retelling their stories, Martha was acquainted with Poland, the nation who dressed up as a girl. She liked him a lot and he was funny. It was around one a.m. when everyone decided to go to sleep. However, all of the nations slept upstairs. They refused to sleep in the same room where France did his dirty deed.

Martha had to admit that this day was great. It would've been better if Martha wasn't woken up two hours later by England.

"England, it's three in the morning. What is it?" Martha groaned unhappily.

England smiled at her. "I may have found a cure for your grandmother!"

Martha blinked several times before everything registered in her head. "Y-you did? Oh my god, Iggy, thank you." Martha hugged him tightly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Does it work?"

England rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't tested it out, but it will delay her sickness for a few years. I can't guarantee it'll actually cure her."

Martha nodded her head. "A while ago I decided I just wanted my grandma to live a few more years until I finish college. After I finish college, I'm going to raise Liam so she'll have a break. If it can make her healthy for a few more years, then that's perfect! Thank you so much!"

This day was getting better! Now all Martha had to do was give the cure to her grandmother, get through her AW assignment, graduate, get into a good college, then if she had time she could help the nations out with the situation at the school.

Unfortunately, for Martha, some of her plans would backfire horribly.

**A/N: Forshadowing! Dun dun dun! Shits gonna go down again! O_o What do you thinks gonna happen? Remember to review peeps ^.^ Now I'm off to study for Finals! Wish me luck for tomorrow! **

**Updated: 12/16/12 **


	13. Trapped In A Hat part 1

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm writing this while I'm in San Antonio. So, Merry Christmas and enjoy this chapter :) This chapter is slow. I'm sorry! Things will pick up next chapter, I promise!**

**Playlist: Used to Be - Arrows to Athens **

**Skyfall- Adele **

**Chapter 13**

**Trapped In A Hat part 1**

Liam laughed. It wasn't one of his forced, nervous or fake laughter. It was his real, warm, gentle laugh that always seemed to make Martha's heart melt. Who made him laugh?

Grandma Martha, of course!

Thanks to England's cure, in a few weeks time Grandma Martha was able to come home from the hospital. Dr. Jacobs threw a fit when Grandma Martha stopped her intense coughing, jumped out of bed, and started doing the Gangnam Style.

It was amazing and Martha owed England a lot in return. So, she decided when her AW assignment was done Martha would help out the nations with their school problem. It's the least she could do!

So, Thanksgiving was spent at their homes with the nations. Martha learned a lot more from Spain and the more they spent time together the more Martha was sure she was developing a crush on Spain. It didn't help that she blushed every time she was near him.

Thanksgiving came and went and soon it was time for Christmas. America decided to stay with Martha's family. "It's a pain in the ass to throw a party every year, ya know?" He told them when he dropped his suitcase onto the basement floor.

Currently, with tomorrow being Christmas Eve, Grandma Martha, Liam, Martha and America were sitting at the kitchen counter drinking egg nog and exchanging funny stories. It freaked Martha out at how much her grandmother and America got along. Yup, it was really weird.

It was even weirder when Grandma Martha abruptly stood up and went to her room. A few minutes later, she had her coat on and her tennis shoes.

"Martha, grab your coat." Grandma Martha told her granddaughter. "I need to talk to you. We are going for a walk."

Martha was baffled to say the least. Her tone was serious and the look in her eyes were indescribable. Martha obeyed and went upstairs to grab her jacket.

America offered to watch Liam while they went walking. Martha left her house and she saw her grandmother waiting on the sidewalk. "Hurry up, girly! This walk shouldn't take long."

Martha linked arms with her grandmother and they began their stroll through their neighborhood. Grandma Martha was silent for a long time. She had a far away look in her eyes, like she was reliving her old days when she was a child.

"Martha," She began, "I'm very proud of you. Not many people would be able to handle everything like you have. But, I'm better and still-" She looked at her granddaughter sadly, " I will die soon."

Martha shook her head. "Please, let's not talk about this. You just got back home."

"I have this weird feeling. I know I'm dying. My time on this earth is over, Martie." She held Martha's hand, "I wanted to tell you that your Aunt Jenny called around Thanksgiving. When you go off to college, Liam will go up to Michigan to live-"

"Hell no!" Martha snapped. Grandma Martha narrowed her eyes and her grip on Martha's hand became tighter.

"Watch your mouth, girly."

Martha blushed. Startling memories of her grandfather's spankings came to mind when he heard Martha cuss back when she was younger. Her butt stung from the thought of it. "Sorry, Im just shocked. Why does she want Liam?"

"Your Aunt Jenny is rich and can support Liam better than both of us can right now." She explained.

"He's fine, grandma. I have a plan already! I'll go to college, get my medical degree then-"

"How long will that take?" Grandma Martha scoffed, "It'll take 4-8 years to get a medical degree. I'll be dead by then, and OU is about a hours drive from here."

"Then I'll find a college closer to home, grandma." Martha broke away from her grandmother's grasp. "I'm going to be fine, ok? Everything has been working out so far. I have everything planned out."

Her grandmother rolled her eyes. "If you say so." She began walking back in the direction of their house. She turned back to her granddaughter and said, for the final time, "You're going to listen to me one day, Martha. Stop being so naive about death. You're a adult act like it. That's the last time I'm telling you."

***(Later On)***

"America, you're on my side, right?! No way am I loosing Liam!"

Martha stormed home and told America what happened. "That _cagna_ hates me, I swear. Why doesn't she let me take care of Liam?"

"Dude, she wants you to live your life and be happy. Most college kids are gonna be having sex, drinking and going to awesome frat parties." America explained. "That's what she wants for you. Life is short ya know."

_Spain_

Martha blushed. She didn't want to think about him and his immortality. Why did she have to have a crush on him?! It wasn't fair. Maybe America knows something.

"Hey, what happens, for example, if a human and a nation fall in love, get married, and have kids?"

America's eyebrows rose. Martha figured she caught him off guard with her question. "Oh, well," He rubbed the back of his head. Maybe she shouldn't have brought up this subject after all.

"It just ends up being sad, so we try not to romance our citizens. They can't live forever while we can. Sure, I'll go on a few dates once in a while, but marriage? Nope. Kids? Hmmm," America's blue eyes darted around the room as he tried to avoid Martha's gaze. "If I'm not mistake, I think we are sterile. We can't ever have kids."

_What?_

That did it for Martha. She couldn't love Spain. Eventually, this crush would fade. Plus, she's had a crush on Steven for a long time! Martha's only known Spain for just a few months. Martha berated herself. Why was she so fooled that her and Spain could be together?

_Stop being so naive about death! _

Martha forced a smile even though America and her grandmother's words stung, she would be ok.

America stared at Martha confused, "Dude, what's wrong? You have a crush on one of us?"

"No!" Martha denied everything. "No! No! No! I don't, I swear. I like Steven and that's that!"

America chuckled and a lustful glint appeared in his eyes, "Sure. If you like me, I don't mind."

Martha, out of habit, grabbed Sadie. "America, get the hell out of my room!"

America ran past her, laughing like a idiot. "Hey, we'll go Christmas shopping in a bit, ok? Bye Martha!"

Instead of responding, she laid flat on her bed and groaned. But, she had this weird tingling sensation throughout her body She sat up and realized her whole body was glowing brightly. Martha tried to grab Sadie, but her hands slipped right through her!

"Liam, Grandma, America!" She yelled in fright.

Martha's body lifted up and she felt a magnetic pull toward the basement. It was the hat! Her body drifted toward the basement and, like a ghost, she slipped through the door. Liam was sitting on the couch watching The Walking Dead.

"Liam, help me!" Martha shrieked. She was almost to the hat!

The thing that baffled her was that didn't Liam hear her. His eyes were still glued to the gory AMC show. But, it was too late now. Her body shrunk down and she was sucked into the dark world of the hat.

**A/N: Ah shit! What's gonna happen next?! Sorry, for the slowness, but this picks the story up a bit! Now, Martha will see the World Academy! **

**Dun dun dun! And I'm now back from vacation. It was horrible -.- **

**Updated: 12/21/12 **


	14. Trapped In A Hat part 2

**A/N: Yay, we are almost to 40 reviews! FrUk yeah! :D **

**Happy New Years y'all! :D **

**2012 gave me the best thing… me discovering HETALIA! :D **

**This is another sucky chapter but after this chapter things will pick up again :) I PROMISE! **

**Playlist: Blanco - Pitbull**

**Hanging by a Moment- Lifehouse**

**I Knew You Were Trouble -T Swift**

* * *

_Italics - Martha speaking _

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Trapped in a Hat part 2!**

Seychelles stared at the hat that just appeared in her room. Who sent it in here? Seychelles recognized the hat as England's, but he already went home for the Christmas holidays and Seychelles didn't feel like going all the way there to return a hat to him.

She laid the hat down on her bed and continued packing her bags. She was the only one left at the academy. Seychelles wanted to go back to her native island and celebrate Christmas and New Year's with her citizens.

Seychelles picked up the hat again and examined it. If she was quiet enough, she thought she heard a tiny little voice. Nah, it was nothing. Suddenly, the hairs on her neck stood up and a she broke into a cold sweat. The door opened and Russia peered in. "Ah, Sey~ What are you still doing here?"

"I had to do a few more extra credit assignments in Economics. Now, I was about to leave. What are you still doing here, Russia?"

_Russia?! Eep! _

Ok, Seychelles was sure she heard that. Something weird was going on with that hat. Russia looked down at her hands as she put the hat behind her back. "Did you hear something, Sey?"

"Nope! Nothing at all! Uh-?" Seychelles was getting flustered. She really didn't want to keep lying to Russia.

Russia smiled, "Ok. Tell me if you find a hat, da."

"Sure, Russia! Uh, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sey~"

When Russia left her room, Seychelles sighed a breath of relief and and slid down on the floor. She picked up the hat and peered and inside. Inside, there was a tiny slip of paper.

**Martha Davis**

"Huh? That's weird." Seychelles put the slip of paper back in the hat then she heard a tiny voice saying no. Did that piece of paper just tell her no? "I need to get home. I'm going crazy." Seychelles muttered, "It's probably from being used by England all semester that I've finally cracked."

Y_ou're not crazy at all! Don't you know me?!_

Seychelles was getting more freaked out. Why was the piece of paper talking?! "Uh, I don't. Sorry?"

_I'm Martha! Didn't any of the countries, like Spain, England, or Romania mention me at all? They crashed at my house for a few months! _

_"_Oh_! _You're the girl they have been staying with? What are you doing in there?"

_I have no flipping idea! It sounds like that bastard Russia summoned me! Look, I gotta find a way home! Can you help me out, Seychelles?_

"I can try, Martha. Um, I take it you don't want Russia to know?"

_Hell to the no! Just stuff me in your suitcase and get me outta here! Russia is gonna freaking kill me when I get out of this hat!_ Martha sighed in defeat. _I really wish I had Sadie with me._

"I'm sorry. Look, what do you need me to do?" Seychelles asked frantically.

_If you don't mind, I'd like a flight back to the United States. That would make my day!_

_"_Uh, I'll see what I can do, Martha."

***(Oklahoma)***

Liam was getting bored. He wished…that girl…was here. Wait, what was her name? Martin?

America came into the basement and sat down next to Liam. His memory was in a fuddle. It was getting harder to remember America. He still knew his Grandma Martha, but there was another girl too…

Marble?

Minnie?

Mater?

"Um, America," Liam held the side of his head. It was beginning to pound heavily. "What was that girl's name?"

"What girl?"

"M-Marble? No, I can't remember. It started with a 'M'."

America laughed and ruffled Liam's hair. "You mean Martha? Dude, that's your sister! How can you forget your own sister?"

Liam laughed nervously. "Yeah, um, I'm just out of it. Of course I have a sister..." Why did he blank out like that? He had a sister named Martha, but he couldn't remember a single detail about her.

"Is Martha here now?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room. Actually, we are about to go Christmas shopping. I'll see ya later, bro." America stood up and went upstairs into the living room leaving a confused Liam. He still wasn't sure about Martha. Why couldn't he remember her?

Something must be wrong...

***( World Academy)***

_All the flights are cancelled? Stupid blizzards! B-But tomorrow is Christmas Eve! Seychelles, use your nation powers to get me home!_

"I'm so sorry, Martha. Apprently, there is a huge blizzard in Oklahoma. Looks like we can stay in my dorm until we can figure out another way for you to get home..." Seychelles said as she scanned her room. She really wanted to go home, but Martha couldn't be by herself. She needed to be with someone until she got out of the hat.

_Seychelles, go home! Just leave me here or something. I'm sure you want to be home with your citizens, right? _

"It's fine. Once you get out of that hat we can make more plans." Seychelles yawned and took down her two pigtails, letting her long brown hair flow down her back.

_Can I at least call America and tell him I'm here? My grandma and little brother are worried sick! By the way, where is the World Academy located? _

"The school moves around a lot. This year it's in California. Next year, I think it'll be Japan."

Martha couldn't help but laugh. She never knew that the school was here in America. Then America should have no problem getting to her! But, she had to figure out who summoned her. Of course, Russia had something to do with it, but he couldn't do magic. Only England and Romania could. When she got out of this hat, she would have a look around the academy.

Since she was trapped inside the hat, Martha couldn't see anything. She could hear voices and that was it. Right now, she was in a infinite black space. Martha curled up in a ball and hugged herself. It was so cold and she wished for her little brother and grandma to be here. Actually, she was a bit scared. Martha didn't know how the countries could take being trapped in that hat for so long.

Martha dozed off and she berated herself for dreaming about Spain and her having a happy ending. Her blissful sleep didn't last long because she felt someone pick up the hat. Was it morning already? If it was Martha should've been out of the hat by now.

"Kolkolkol, I got you now~" Russia laughed.

Martha's eyes widened. She tried calling for Seychelles, but no one came. They must already be out of the dorm room.

_Russia, let's talk about this...I didn't mean to swing Sadie at you. Come on, let's be friends! _

"No, to late for that now. You are coming with me. We'll finish what you started, da?"

Martha gulped. Her and Russia were going to fight again? She didn't even have Sadie with her. Martha hoped Seychelles would find her soon and call America.

Spending Christmas with Russia was not part of her plans.

**A/N: Next chapter will be a million times better! I promise! And there will be another plot twist...that I'm sure some of you guys will see coming or maybe not. Either way, I hope you enjoyed. **

**I apologize for the suckish chapter D: Now, off to do my math homework -.-**

**Updated: 1/20/13**


	15. Norway's Guilt

**A/N: Ello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I've been super busy and honestly I feel like I've outgrown Fanfiction. Sure I love it, but I'm not coming home everyday and reading the stories and or even thinking of my stories. **

**I'm sure my feeling for being a Fanfic writer will come back, but the spark kinda died :/ **

**Sorry for the depressing author's note. Let's get started, shall we? **

**Playlist: Skyfall – Adele **

**A Thousand Years – Christina Perri… I heard this song yesterday. It's beautiful :D**

**Chapter 15**

**Norway's Guilt**

"You have everything ready, da?" Russia asked.

Norway nodded, but didn't say a word. Currently, the two nations were in the basement of the World Academy. Russia clutched on to the hat like his life depended on it.

Revenge was truly sweet.

"Martha~" Russia spoke into the hat. "Hold on, you'll be out soon enough, ok?"

_Russia, what are you going to do with me? Can't we just call a truce? _Martha asked.

"A truce will come soon." Russia smiled. "Norway, what is taking so long?"

"N-Nothing." Norway said.

On a tray sat two viles of liquid. One was a yellow, brown color and the other was a pinkish purple liquid. Norway made his way over to Russia, who just sat the hat down on the ground.

"These will work, won't they?" Russia asked. He was skeptical to ask for his help in this, but he was the only one who was here during the break.

"Yes, they will work." Norway replied curtly. Taking a deep breath, Norway picked up the vile of yellow-brown liquid and poured it into the hat.

_Son of a bitch! What the hell is that? I swallowed some of it and it tastes like poop! _

Norway cringed. He felt so awful for doing that. If England found out what he was doing, he would be kicked out of the Magic Club for sure! Norway picked up the next vile and poured it into the hat.

The hat began to glow and Martha was tossed skyward out of the hat. She fell on her left shoulder and groaned. The impact left her in shock for a little while, but she didn't want to look hurt. Russia was in the room and he wanted to fight.

There was no time for fear or weakness.

"Martha~" Her stomach dropped when she heard Russia call her name. He was twirling the pipe around and he smiled. "I'm ready for round two, da."

Martha quickly scanned her surroundings. The basement was dark except for a little flickering light. It had brick walls and a dirty, hard floor. There was old lab equipment, lab tools, and beakers in the room. The only door leading out of the room was right across from her.

Unfortunately, Russia was blocking the way. The basement was spacious enough where she could run around him, but she didn't know how fast he was and frankly she didn't want to find out the hard way.

"Hey, I don't have a weapon." Martha said. "There's a difference between having a fight and beating someone mercilessly." She began to pace back and forward, hoping it would calm her nerves and the butterflies in her stomach. "Or, if I can have Sadie, we can reschedule this fight for the New Year."

Russia put his hand on his chin. He was actually thinking about this! Martha smirked and began to walk to one side of the room, pretending to look at equipment. She was so close to the door.

Martha then sprinted to the door. Her fingers were about to touch the doorknob until she felt pain crawl up her back, neck and head.

"The fun is just starting. You can't leave. After all, Martha we will have a long time to have fun like this." Russia smiled.

_**Long time? **_

Martha didn't understand what he meant by that. The pain in her body pulsed through her and it seemed like her adrenaline was about to fade. She remembered she was hungry, stressed out, and angry. Thinking about hunger made her knees go weak and she almost gave out.

_No! I have to at least stand! If I pass out, I'm pretty much giving up and who knows what Russia will do to me. _Martha thought.

Time to take a risk. Martha kicked her foot out and it hit Russia's knee. He didn't even wince, but simply laughed. Martha's kick was probably like a tiny mosquito bite to him.

"Martha, you are so funny!" Russia laughed. He swung his pipe at her. Martha ducked in time. The pipe hit the brick wall and a few pieces of brick fell off. If Martha hadn't ducked in time, she'd be decapitated.

"Russia, this is crazy! I was angry at you and I'm sorry. I promise, for as long as I live, I will not hit anyone with Sadie out of anger. Only to protect myself. Think of it like my New Year's Resolution and a Christmas gift from me to you!" Martha explained. She hoped her little monologue would distract Russia.

***( Oklahoma)***

"What Martha is stuck in the hat?! And now it's gone?" America yelled into his cellphone.

Seychelles had just called and told him that Martha was with her, but now she was gone. To make matters worse, Russia had been snooping around the academy looking for the hat.

"Yeah. I know it's early, but I woke up and the hat is gone. She seemed really afraid of Russia. Did something happen?"

"Ok. Sey, can you look around the academy? Hopefully, Russia hadn't left. I'll be there soon." America said.

"Sure. Just come as soon as you can! By the way, call England. He might have a solution."

America hung up and sighed. It was about five a.m. and he was tired. He would have to be quiet because he didn't want to wake Grandma Martha or Liam.

Wait, why did America need England? He was the hero, duh! He could rescue Martha without any help. Plus, he wouldn't mind fighting Russia. America slipped on his bomber jacket, a black T-shirt and khaki pants.

He was off to the airport. Hopefully, the blizzard didn't slow things down.

***( World Academy)***

Norway walked fast through the hallways. Yes, he did feel guilty for leaving Martha and… No it was better not to think about that. Norway just wanted to go home. He was held up at the academy at Russia who required a specific task for him.

As Norway turned the corner, he bumped into Seychelles. "Oh, I didn't see you. Sorry." Norway said.

"You're still here?" Seychelles asked in disbelief. "Have you seen Russia?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because he took a friend of mine." Seychelles explain. "I've been wandering around the school for almost an hour and I can't find him. So, where is he?!"

"In the basement…" Norway shifted his eyes. Guilt was clawing at him. He hoped Seychelles wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Thank you so much, Norway! Oh, and Merry Christmas!" Seychelles called out to him as she ran down the halls.

Norway didn't respond except sigh a breath of relief.

***( The basement)***

Martha held her side and tried to catch her breath. Running away or trying to hit Russia didn't help much at all. Russia had hit her on the side pretty good and she could hardly stand up.

Russia smiled at Martha and said, "Ok, I'm done. Let's do this again."

Wait…what?

"Hold up," Martha grunted as she used the wall to support her in standing up. "You kidnap me, tried to kill me, and now you're finished and want to do this again?"

"Yes."

Martha's face flushed red. She was angry beyond words. All she wanted was a nice Christmas with her family and America. Her Christmas Eve didn't consist of having to fight Russia. Well, if you could call this a fight.

Russia bent down next to her, worry laced in his purple eyes. "Are you ok? I hope I didn't hurt you that badly…"

Martha, surprisingly, didn't flinch or even yell. Maybe he had done this to scare her. "I'm fine. Just a little sore, but fine nonetheless."

Before Russia could respond, the door flew open and Seychelles came in. Her brown hair was in disarray and her face was flushed. "Russia! Martha! What's going on?"

Russia looked up at the island nation in surprise. "Oh, I didn't expect you to find us so soon, Seychelles."

"I got a little help. But, Russia, you can't go around kidnapping people! America is on his way here, but Martha's family is probably worried sick about her!"

"I'm sorry. Martha and I were just fighting." Russia explained.

With much difficulty, Martha stood up straight and walked over to Seychelles. "Everything is fine now. I just need a shower, some food, and rest."

"Oh ok." Seychelles said. She was still worried that more happened than what Martha and Russia were letting on. Russia's smile was way to big for it to be innocent.

Something happened.

Seychelles and Martha both walked out of the basement, leaving Russia behind.

***( Oklahoma)***

Norway looked around nervously. He still felt guilty and was going to feel much more worse when he did this too.

A little boy, Liam, was sleeping in his bedroom. Beside him was a nightstand where a glass of milk stood. Norway quickly took out a vile of liquid and poured it into the milk.

Now, it was time to leave. He was going to go see the Nordics since it was Christmas.

But, how could he enjoy Christmas when he felt so bad?

**A/N: Next chapter is Christmas and New Year's! What could possibly happen? Anyway, this chapter was so hard to write…Now, there's no turning back. What's written is written…**

**I just hope y'all still like the story ^_^ Now, I'm off to watch Skyfall again! :D **

**Updated: 2/24/13**


	16. I'm sorry

**A/N: **

**Everyone I'm very sorry. I'm going through a few problems in my life and I thought writing Fanfiction would help me a little, but it hasn't. I can't focus on my stories and I'm neglecting several of them already. **

**So, until I feel better about a few things, I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. **

**I hope to be back by late May or early June since it'll be summer and I won't be in school (that's where some of my issues lay). **

**I'm truly sorry everyone. **

**Please forgive me :/ I know it sucks when your favorite story is on hiatus or discontinued -.- **

**~Gray **

**4/11/13 **


End file.
